Ridiculously Short and Unimportant Messages
by Zee C
Summary: This story takes place post-Battle and is told through letters, notes and the occasional newspaper article. Draco's in love with Hermione and tries to woo her. Lots of little banters between the two
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic ever!**

** I had trouble with creating the formats of the letters on ffnet. So... the formats will be a little off. Still, I _truly _hope dramione fans will enjoy this! Cheers!**

_Disclaimer: I own zilch of this but the plot!_

* * *

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9a.m. on the eighth of July.

The hearing will be concerning your involvement in the events leading towards the Battle of Hogwarts and the Battle itself.

With best wishes,

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Auror Headquarters

Ministry of Magic

**O**

What in the world are you doing at the Ministry of Magic, Mudblood?

You are absolutely unqualified for a job at the Ministry seeing that you haven't got your NEWTs. And I will not attend a hearing at which I was summoned to by a Mudblood.

With much resent,

Draco Malfoy

**O**

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

It is, of course, entirely up to you whether you will or will not attend the hearing. I must say, though, the latter is extremely inadvisable.

Concerning my qualifications, I have neither want nor need to explain things to you. But if you are unhappy to be informed of the hearing by me, I can get someone more "qualified", as you would put it, to pen you a second letter requesting your presence at the hearing.

Yours most insincerely,

Hermione Granger

Auror Headquarters

Ministry of Magic

**O**

How very professional of you, Miss Granger, to so very subtly place your personal hate for me in a Ministry letter.

**O**

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Your attendance at the disciplinary hearing, scheduled to be held at the Ministry of Magic at 9a.m. on the eighth of July, as informed by Miss Hermione Granger, will be very much appreciated.

And, please, do stop harassing Miss Granger with your unkindly worded letters. She had been nothing but polite.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Auror Headquarters

Ministry of Magic

**O**

Didn't know you were a tattle-tale, Mudblood.

I still won't go to the hearing. So, there.

**O**

Wow, no threats? I'm surprised, Granger.

**O**

Fallen off the face of earth now, have you, Granger?

**O**

I will not be ignored, Mudblood.

**O**

Hello? Granger?

**O**

Hermione,

Is something wrong? What's with that eagle owl flying to and fro your desk?

Harry

**O**

Harry,

Everything's fine. Just an annoying prat.

Hermione

**O**

Try my patience further, Mudblood, and I'll send you a howler.

**O**

Give it a rest, Malfoy. You're going to kill your owl if you keep this up.

**O**

Finally, a reply.

**O**

Stop owling me ridiculously short and unimportant messages, Malfoy. I have a gargantuan amount of work to be done thanks to you and your Death Eater friends. And if you continue irritating me with this attention-seeking behaviour of yours, I can't get any work done. So, leave me alone.

**O**

Come on, Granger, you _know_ I wasn't responsible for any of the damage on the castle during the Battle. I was busy doing something else. _Remember?_

**O**

One second is hardly any alibi.

And don't you _dare _bring it up during the hearing.

**O**

Afraid now, Granger? Of your deep, dark secret?

**O**

If only you could see me roll my eyes now, Malfoy.

It's not a big deal. I have nothing to be afraid of because, if you remember correctly, you _assaulted _me.

**O**

Trying too hard to convince yourself now, Granger.

And, if _you _remember correctly, you enjoyed it.

**O**

I most certainly did _not._ How in the world could you or I feel anything within one second, anyway?

**O**

Are you wishing that it lasted longer now, Granger? You know, I wouldn't mind… …

**O**

In case you've forgotten, I was the one who pulled away and slapped you. So, obviously, I'm not in any hurry of doing that with you ever again.

**O**

You're in denial, darling. But, no worries, I shall wait for you to come out of that.

**O**

Hermione,

Is it that tough to handle this prat? Need a hand?

Harry

**O**

Harry,

No, thanks. I've got it.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

What's with that owl?

Ron

**O**

Ron,

Nothing important. Just a _really _annoying prat.

Hermione

**O**

Miss Granger,

It will be greatly appreciated if you cease corresponding with Mr. Malfoy for the day.

Kingsley Shacklebolt

**O**

Sorry, sir.

**O**

How dare you kidnap my owl, Granger?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I didn't want to publish this till next week but, anyway, here's your treat as thanks for the reviews! =DD**

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

**O**

Shut up, Malfoy. It's all your fault.

**O**

Let me quote, "Sorry, Hermione. I will _not _kiss anything that _Malfoy _has kissed. It's over."

He really is stupid, isn't he? Unless he hasn't kissed you since the Battle, he _already _kissed something I've kissed. Merlin, if he hasn't, then he's not a very affectionate person now, is he? How lucky of you to be free of him now and it's thanks to me. You should be more grateful.

**O**

Well, _thank you_, for ruining my life, Malfoy. Now, leave me alone, you prat.

**O**

You know me better than that, Granger. I'll keep owling you ridiculously short and unimportant messages as I am, after all, your favourite annoying prat.

**O**

I can always ignore them.

**O**

But you won't. Because you enjoy owling me ridiculously short and unimportant messages.

**O**

Trying to prove a point, Granger? You _must _stop kidnapping my owls. I wonder where they are now. Take good care of them, won't you?

I must say I'm surprised you don't want to go off on me about what happened at the hearing. It was pretty touching, don't you think? Personally, I've never felt so relieved in my life. It felt like putting down a great weight that I've had on my shoulders for ages.

**O**

Come on, Granger. Don't torture yourself. I could see you gritting your teeth in my head, dying to send me a snappy reply.

**O**

What? Won't fall for my baits?

Trust me, you_ will _soon enough.

* * *

Hermione,

My mum would like it if you could come over for dinner this weekend. Can you make it?

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

Nice try. But it's not working. If he can't forgive me for being kissed – actually, _pecked _– by Malfoy, then I can't forgive him for being such an idiot.

Hermione

**O**

He realizes his mistake, Hermione. You know Ron, he makes stupid mistakes when things cloud his judgment. Just talk things out with him. Please?

Ginny

**O**

I'm giving it time, Ginny. I can't bring myself to go back to him now. I need to think.

**O**

What's stopping you? You love each other, so why not now?

**O**

Nothing.

**O**

When people say 'nothing', there's always 'something'.

**O**

Look, being the git that Malfoy is, he's been owling me to make fun of me after the hearing. Something he said hit home, okay? I'm just starting to wonder why, now that he's mentioned it.

**O**

What is it? You can tell me. And I promise Ron won't hear about this.

**O**

Ron hasn't kissed me since the Battle. I wouldn't have been _that _bothered but… something's just off about our relationship lately. So, maybe this break-up's been coming all along and not just one of Ron's stupid moments.

Ginny, tell me the truth – when you said Ron realizes his mistake, was it before or after your mother gave him a yelling session?

**O**

Uhh...

Hermione, I'm sorry.

**O**

I'd thought so. Thanks, Gin.

* * *

Malfoy,

Why did you bring that up during the hearing?

Granger

**O**

HAH! I knew it! It just kills you to not know it all, doesn't it, miss know-it-all?

**O**

Stop behaving like a child, Malfoy. This first-one-to-blink-loses game is over. I just want to know why.

**O**

It may be over for you but not for me, Granger. Why do you want to know anyway?

**O**

I'll only ask one more time -

Why did you bring that up during the hearing?

**O**

Well, confessing that I've been in love with the Gryffindor Princess since third year certainly helped steer things in my favour. So, why the hell _not _mention it during the hearing?

**O**

No, I didn't mean _that_. That wouldn't have served to destroy my relationship with Ron.

I meant that uhm.. peck. Why?

**O**

Is that what we're calling now, Granger? A peck? How charming. But it was more like hot making out, don't you agree?

**O**

No, I **don't**. And quit stalling. Why?

**O**

I was on a bit of a ramble. And Shacklebolt did say _not _to leave anything out. Besides, that "one second", as you would put it, was the most significant moment of my night, or shall I say, my life. I think I gave a most magical description of that, ah, _peck_. I've liked what I said so much that I have unconsciously memorized every word of it. Would you like me to write it to you? Although, knowing you, you would probably burn that parchment.

**O**

You're right. I _would _burn it. And you haven't told me why yet. It can't be just because you were "on a ramble" and "Kingsley told you to not leave anything out". You must have had an ulterior motive. Just say it.

**O**

Dearest Granger,

There _is _no ulterior motive. I was on Veritaserum, in case you've forgotten. How was I supposed to not tell the truth when asked to under those circumstances?

Anyway, since you did not decline, I shall write you that description. I'm quite proud of it really.

_I was nearly giving up looking for Hermione after searching for her the moment I heard she's entered the castle with Potty and Weasel. _

_Then there she was, looking more beautiful than I remember her to be. That few seconds of looking at her, just taking in every detail of her, froze. In this world, it was just the both of us – despite the castle crumbling around us and beneath our feet; despite all the chaos surrounding us – it was just her coming towards me, every detail on her face becoming more prominent as she came closer. _

_It felt like it took an eternity for her to get to me. In that eternity, all the love I've ever had for her and am having for her at that moment was brought forth. It came like a tidal wave washing over me, its force crushing. A surge of heat warmed my chest as I realized, with this feeling spreading through my body, that I love this woman sprinting towards me. Then I couldn't help myself – the moment she stepped withing arm's length, I reached out and gripped her arms with my hands. Her panicked expression instantly turned to one of shock and confusion when I pulled her in. But I didn't care – I kissed her. And it was the best decision I've made in all my life. After _all _the mistakes I've made, that feeling I've had that night made everything right again. It felt like fireworks were exploding around us as my lips locked onto hers, as if God set them off to celebrate that moment as everything in my life was righted. One second it lasted, but it was the best kiss in my life._

Would you like me to continue?

Draco Malfoy

**O**

Malfoy,

No, thanks.

That was a convincing lie. I could see why everyone fell for that. But I'm not one to be tricked by ferrets like you.

Fireworks, my foot. I definitely did not see any. If you've seen them, I think you've mistaken the curses flying around us as fireworks.

You're such a drama king, amplifying and planting feelings all over the place in that tale of yours. Honestly, you'd make a good story-teller. The way you dramatize one peck on my lips into a life-changing scene is so… well, _you_.

Granger

**O**

Geez, Granger. Thank you, but that compliment was undeserved. The feelings were truly there and they still are.

Most girls would be, in the least, flattered by a confession of love like that. But you, my dear Hermione Granger, are completely missing that point. Have you not one romantic bone in your body?

**O**

Yes, I do. But I also do have logic bones. And the lot of them are telling me that you're lying about this.

**O**

Really? Enlighten me.

**O**

Malfoy, you're Slytherin and I'm Gryffindor. And I'm what you'd call a Mudblood. You've been my worst nightmare for my entire time in Hogwarts and I've punched you in the face during third year.

So, forgive me for not believing in you. But you should know – it is mortally impossible for you to be in love with me or vice versa.

**O**

Think whatever you like.

I truly am madly in love with you.

**O**

And, I, truly, am madly in hate with you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My trial exam's coming up next week. Hopefully I can still update on time. But in the mean time, ENJOY! **

**Oh, and don't forget that reviews are _greatly_ appreciated. =D **

_Disclaimer: All rights reserved to J. K. Rowling. Except the plot. =)_

* * *

Why weren't you at the Ministry today, Hermione?

Draco

**O**

Malfoy,

Just because you drop by my desk every day to annoy me and, in the process, deteriorate my performance at work, it doesn't mean we're on first name basis.

And I don't have to report my every move to you. So, sod off.

Granger

**O**

Hermione,

No, seriously, where _were_ you? Just curious, that's all.

Draco

**O**

MALFOY,

It doesn't matter where I am because, at the end of the day, I _still _can't escape you and your bloody owls.

GRANGER

**O**

Hermione,

Speaking of owls, how _are _mine? How many have you kidnapped now? Eight? Are they eating well? Columbus, especially, he's a personal favourite of mine.

Draco

**O**

MALFOY,

There's only six. Don't exaggerate.

They are all fine. Which one's Columbus?

GRANGER

**O**

My eagle owl, Hermione. The first one you've kidnapped? That's Columbus.

**O**

MALFOY,

Oh. Crookshanks almost ate that one.

GRANGER

P. S: It is _fucking __**GRANGER**_to you. I can't emphasize that more now, can I?

**O**

Merlin, Hermione, that is _not _fine. I'll give you anything in the world for you to return that owl to me.

Draco

P. S: I imagine fucking you would be terrific.

**O**

MALFOY,

How about leaving me alone? I'll return all your owls to you.

GRANGER

P. S: You. Are. Sick. Please do get rid of all those images in your mind now.

**O**

Dearest Hermione,

I'll do anything but.

And you know me well enough to know that even if I do promise to leave you alone, it will be a promise I will not fulfill. Anyway, I really do want to know why you were't at the Ministry today.

Draco

P. S: Can't.

**O**

MALFOY,

Why won't you ask Kingsley about that?

GRANGER

P. S: I hate you.

**O**

Well, wouldn't it look odd if the Slytherin prince asks after the Gryffindor princess?

Draco

P. S: I love you.

**O**

MALFOY,

I think it's odd enough that the Slytherin prince is constantly hanging around the Gryffindor princess's desk, don't you think?

GRANGER

P. S: No, you don't.

**O**

Insulting and making fun of Gryffindors is a common practice amongst Slytherins, didn't you know? So, no, it doesn't look odd that I drop by your desk every day to do so.

Asking after you, however, would be showing concern. So, yes, it'd look plenty odd.

But, if you don't mind me pursuing you in public, then I'd gladly bring things out in the open.

Draco

P. S: You have no idea.

**O**

**DON'T YOU DARE, MALFOY.**

**O**

Ah, I adore you when you get mad.

**O**

That's the seventh owl you've kidnapped now.

Honestly, where do you find the patience to listen to them hoot every day? I'm surprised you haven't already slaughtered them for being such a bother. I think I understand why Crookshanks wants to eat Columbus now – he _is _quite noisy.

**O**

Merlin, Hermione, for _that _you took my eighth owl?

* * *

Hermione,

I'm sorry. Can't we start over?

Ron

**O**

Ron,

No, I'm sorry. But I think you know more clearly than I that our relationship was coming to an end, anyway.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

That's not true. Alright, maybe I could have been more committed, okay? But, like I said, I'm sorry. I promise I'd make it up to you. Let's give it another go. Please?

Ron

**O**

Ron,

Let it go. You know very well that you don't love me like that. We've only ever been best friends even when we're, technically, dating. We don't care about each other like that, Ron. Please don't push this anymore.

Hermione

**

* * *

**

Hermione,

Why are you _still _missing from the Ministry? It's been days. Where _are_ you?

Draco

**O**

Hermione,

I asked Shacklebolt why you weren't in. He wouldn't let me know. Did you ask him to not tell me? I bet you did. I would've asked Potty or Weasel. But they weren't in either. What happened to you three? Caught a virus?

Draco

**O**

Hermione,

Could you please return my owls? At least a few of them. It's so expensive to use the postal services at Diagon Alley. And so bloody inconvenient.

Draco

**O**

Hermione,

Thank you for releasing Columbus, Tarreha and Ewan. I've missed them a lot… Not as much as I'm missing you though. Where _are _you?

Draco

**O**

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,

Why won't you talk to me anymore?

Draco

**O**

Hermione,

I can't believe you're still not annoyed.

Draco

* * *

Drake,

No response from her yet?

Blaise

**O**

Blaise,

Nada. I'm really worried.

Draco

**O**

Drake,

Don't be. Seems to me like she's trying to tell you to back off. Honestly, mate, let it go. She's Mudblood. Your parents won't ever approve. Heck, _I _don't approve. Sorry.

Blaise

**O**

Blaise,

Call her that one more time, I'll Apparate to wherever you are in Russia and hex you senseless.

Draco

**O**

Drake,

Fine, I'll try to be supportive. What are you going to do now? Cast a Tracking Spell?

Blaise

**O**

Blaise,

I've an idea. I'll owl you afterwards.

Draco

* * *

Hermione,

Someone owled me a curse. I'm dying in less than 21 hours. The Healers at St. Mungo's can't find a cure. I just want to let you know that I really, truly love you. Owl me back. My final wish is to hear from you.

All my love,

Draco

P. S: If you'd drop by Malfoy Manor to let me see you for one last time, it would be great, too.

* * *

Drake,

That's the dumbest plan of the century.

Blaise


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! I can never get over how ecstatic I get when I receive reviews. =) Anyway, here's a chapter that's filled with a couple of ridiculously long letter for a story titled _Ridiculously Short and Unimportant Messages_. Still, I _really _hope you guys would like it. **

* * *

Blaise,

The plan worked!

She came to find me at the Manor. Admittedly, it wasn't because she fell for it – she didn't.

She walked into the sitting room, almost stomping, and her eyes were glaring at me like I was the most resentful thing in the world. For a moment, I thought she broke into my house. Then I remembered how chummy she was with house elves that she'd probably freed a couple of mine on her way in here for telling her where "big, bad Draco" was.

As she strutted into the room, looking like the most beautiful thing I've ever seen – only then did I realize I haven't seen her for too long a time. Instantly, a volcano erupted within me, the hot lava exploded in my chest and promptly spread itself through my entire body. Instead of destroying everything in its path, every limb of mine felt renewed as the warmth extended its fingers to slowly gather every cell of mine within it. I felt more alive than I've had for ages. All those letters I've sent to her were nothing compared to seeing her again.

She stood before me, arms folded across her chest. All she did was glower at me without saying a word. Her cinnamon eyes stared deep into mine, communicating her anger to me. I've never seen her eyes so up close and intense before – it was mesmerizing. But, at the same time, I could almost hear every furious word she's saying to me with her eyes. I couldn't help myself, then – I smirked at the familiarity of the situation. It was just _so _her to indignantly come up to me to give me a piece of her mind. But she didn't need to say it, now; I just _knew _what was going through her mind.

Of course, that signature smirk of mine earned me a fiercer glare yet. I had a dozen witty comments ready, but she looked so _passionate_ I forgot everything I could have said to her. That look of hers… it just reminded me _so _much of why I love her. So, once again, I did not care to restrain myself as instinct took over – I kissed her.

She was so taken by surprise that she had to take a moment to understand what was going on before shoving me away. It was _much _better than our first kiss because this time, she was actually a little more into it – and I didn't get slapped right after.

She blushed, more out of anger than embarrassment, I think. But it set my heart off beating hard and fast. I had no idea that kind of speed was possible. I thought my heart was going to stop from overwork. Thank goodness it didn't.

Anyway, the kiss set something off in her head and words just started to spill out of her mouth in the most furious tone I've ever heard. She wasn't even looking at me. All she did was walk back and forth across the room with her arms swinging and gesturing wildly. It looked sort of comical.

It sounded like she was telling me her life story the way she kept going on and on and on. I didn't pay attention half the time and focused more on watching her. It was so adorable the way her cheeks flushed scarlet as she kept talking so rapidly it was as if she was struggling to not drown herself in the amount of words she's throwing out.

I caught a few things, though. The most important being the Ministry job she took was only temporary – just to lend a hand to the Ministry to get everything in order. She went back to Hogwarts along with Potty and Weasel to get their seventh year education and then their NEWTs.

Then, finally, I cut in and asked her how my owls were doing. She said she had put the lot of them in a cage and took them to Hogwarts with her. She said it was my fault that everyone at King's Cross was staring at her. Well, _I _wasn't the one who had an odd habit of kidnapping owls! She looked like she couldn't have waited any longer to tell me that she charmed the owls so that they could go anywhere but back to me. I must say that was impressive but, geez, was she cocky about it.

I asked about Hogwarts, too. The moment I asked, I wished I hadn't. She looked almost devastated; so upset I felt depressed along with her. She told me how bad it felt to walk into the Great Hall during meal times to find too many empty spaces at every house table. She told me how horrible it was to walk to the damaged corridors because someone could have died there to save the lives of many others. She said it didn't matter that there was a restoration team working to rebuild the castle – these scars were irreversible like how no one could bring back the dead.

She cried as she told me these. She was such a wreck it broke my heart. So, I pulled her to me and held her close to comfort her. She was _so _anguished that in that one moment I was looking at her, I swore to myself I'll do everything in my power to ensure she'll be happy from here on in.

Afterwards, I realized she didn't pull away from me when I hugged her. Maybe, just _maybe_, I'm actually going somewhere with her. But I won't get my hopes up too high as she _does _hate me with a passion. Still,

The happiest man alive,

Draco

* * *

Mum,

How are you and dad doing? I hope you don't get too freaked out by the owl. It's my friend's. This is probably the only sane one he's got.

I'm not going to lie to you. This isn't some how-are-you letter. I just _really_ need to get something off my chest right now and it doesn't help, at this moment, that your only girl best friend is your ex-boyfriend's sister.

Do you remember that extremely pale and blond bully from school I told you about? Draco Malfoy?

Well, for some strange, twisted reason he thinks he's in love with me and has been owling me so frequently it drives me crazy. I owled him back until, recently, I realized I actually didn't need to. So I started ignoring his letters.

I thought he'd get the message that I don't want to talk to him but he didn't. He's just _way _too determined.

His owls have been disrupting all my classes and my friends and professors aren't very happy. I couldn't very well tell Harry and Ron that it was _Malfoy. _So, every time I get his letter – which is usually _very _short – I take one look at it then quickly incinerate it.

It came to a point where no one could stand it. So, I asked Professor McGonagall for permission to leave the school for the weekend to speak to Malfoy (he sent me a letter claiming that he was dying. Honestly, as if _I _would fall for that!).

I was _so _mad upon seeing him that I was at a loss for what to say. I just stared into his eyes and tried to convey my anger to him. It was as if he could hear exactly what I was thinking because he smirked. He bloody _smirked _at me when I was_ so _mad at him. For that, I sent him a harder glare, hoping I could actually kill him with stares alone.

Then something in his eyes changed. It wasn't teasing anymore… it was almost soft. The change took one fleeting second and suddenly his lips were on mine. My goodness, mum, it actually felt _nice. _ I don't know what I was thinking. I let him kiss me while I try to sort out my thoughts. Then I finally found that rational voice in my head and pushed him away.

Naturally, I blushed. I was _so _embarrassed. So I tried to cover up by talking. The talking distracted me and I felt mad at him again. On the down side, though, I think I spoke far too much.

Then he asked me about his owls. I forgot to mention, I kept his owl with me because it was so tired from going back and forth and Malfoy was bloody annoying. But he never seems to run out of owls! And I had to keep eight (_eight!_) owls for him. Anyway, I had to take all of them with me since no one would be able to take care of him while I was away. _So_ many people stared at me and the cage of hooting owls like I was some owl-collecting fanatic (which I'm not!) at King's Cross. It was embarrassing, probably even more so than Malfoy kissing me. It's all Malfoy's fault. If it wasn't for his inability to care for his owls properly, I wouldn't have to do it for him. To protect these owls from their incompetent ex-master, I casted a charm over them so that they can go anywhere _but _to him. It was a tidy piece of magic.

I was quite jolly about the idea of being mad at him again but he _had _to go ahead and ruin it by asking, "How's Hogwarts now?" It made me so depressed that I couldn't stay mad at him. I told him everything – all my horrid experiences from the day I first arrived back at Hogwarts. And I couldn't help myself – I cried. I cried in front of Malfoy. He put his arms around me to comfort me and I actually felt better at his touch.

It didn't make sense. It was as if there was something about him that day that felt almost… right. It felt as if it was okay for Hermione Granger to be kissing Draco Malfoy, for Hermione Granger to be crying in Draco Maltfoy's arms, but it _isn't_. I know that very well. But some small part of me is telling me that it is alright. So, I need someone I trust to tell me that Draco Malfoy who called me Mudblood nearly every time we see each other, Draco Malfoy whose aunt tortured me in his house, Draco Malfoy who made my life living hell all throughout school is merely treating this as a game and is not really falling in love with me, no matter how much it seems like he is, and that I should not be falling for his tricks.

Please tell me that, mum, and bring me back to the world of sense, logic and rationale.

Love,

Hermione

**O**

My daughter,

Sounds like you really like him, albeit a little confused. Go for it.

Love,

Mum.

**O**

Mum,

Would you please do me a favour and show dad the letter? He's less romantic and, therefore, more realistic.

Hermione

**O**

Darling,

Are you sure you want your father to hear about you kissing a boy? I'm not sure if he could handle it. You're still daddy's little girls to him.

Love,

Mum

**O**

Mum,

Yes, please. I'm a little desperate for negativity on this matter.

Hermione

**O**

My dearest daughter,

If that's what you want…

But this reaction of yours has further confirmed it – you _really _ like him.

Haha,

Mum

**O**

Hermione,

I didn't enjoy reading the letter you sent to your mum. Emotional stuff like this should only ever stay between mother and daughter.

But I must grudgingly admit, you seem like you like him quite a bit. And he sounds like he really likes you, too. I'm torn between giving you my blessings and discouraging you. This letter does not sound, in the least, discouraging, though. So, I'd say, go for it.

Sincerely,

Your father.

P. S: What happens in the past, stays in the past. It's time to forgive and forget.

**O**

Mum,

Did you bribe dad or something?

**O**

Dearest girl,

I wouldn't dream of it.

**O**

No, honestly, mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Second week into my exam and everything's going um.. fine(?) **

**HAVE FUN READING THIS CHAPTER! Don't be stingy with reviews, by the way. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Hermione**,**

Columbus tells me that Archie is unwell. Why haven't you been taking good care of my owl?

Draco

**O**

Malfoy,

I am unaware of any owl of yours that is currently under my care being unwell – because I do _not _speak to animals like some wanker does.

Granger

P. S: Honestly, that's the most pathetic excuse you've used to owl me.

**O**

Hermione,

Can I have Archie back? He's Columbus's best friend.

Draco

**O**

Get yourself a life, Malfoy, where it does not concern me or your owls. Because, believe it or not, I actually do have a life where I'm _busy _with homework, friends and all that. Don't you have a job? I suggest you get one.

And, no, you can't have Archie back whichever one it is.

**O**

Honestly, you talk to me about having a life when the top of your 'busy' list is homework? That's some life. At least topping _my _list is to woo you. That's pretty fun.

**O**

Yeah, Malfoy, _great_ use of your time. Seriously, though, why won't you get a job? You can't spend the rest of your life annoying me.

**O**

Well, getting a job _is _on the second on my priority list. If I could get the first one done, I would be able to move on to the second. Seeing that you_ could _help me with the first task I'm setting my mind to – that is, making you my girlfriend – why don't you assist me in completing it? Then, I would be able to get on with the second item on my list which you are so eager for me to do.

**O**

So, what do you say?

**O**

I will _not _be your girlfriend because, in case the message is not clear enough, I _don't _like you.

**O**

Well, it _used to _be quite clear but I was, _still _am, determined to make you mine.

**O**

What do you mean 'used to'? I don't recall saying anything that sounded remotely alike to the phrase "I like you" to you.

**O**

Dearest Hermione,

It wasn't what you said – it was what you've done. And you know how the saying goes, "action speaks louder than words".

Draco

**O**

Well, then, what _exactly _have I done to encourage you?

**O**

You allowed me to kiss you that day you came over to visit me. _And_ don't forget that hug.

**O**

About that kiss, well, I was taken by surprise and, therefore, confused for a while. That's why I had 'let' you kiss me before _shoving you away_. As for the hug, I was upset and, so, needed one. No one else was around, making you the only option. I didn't have a choice. So, there.

Don't read too much into things.

**O**

Ah, Hermione, so typical of you to be in denial.

You know what? I may just be nice and try to make you happy with me – I'm going to find a job.

**O**

Best idea you've had throughout our entire correspondence, Malfoy.

**O**

Getting a job will not mean less frequent owling of ridiculously short and unimportant messages, though. You must know that you're more important to me than anything else.

**O**

Great, you just _had _to put a damper on the supposed best thing that has happened to me since I first sent you that letter asking for your attendance to the disciplinary hearing.

Thank you, Malfoy.

**O**

Anytime, darling.

* * *

Dear Mr. Shacklebolt,

Due to the recent chaos upon the wizarding world, I trust the Ministry is terribly shortahanded now in its mission to revive the magical world.

Therefore, I would like to offer the Ministry of Magic my services in these efforts. I would take part in any task you see fit to set me upon.

Please accept my offer as I would like an opportunity to put right all the things I have done wrong in the past.

With best wishes,

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

**O**

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Report to me at the Auror Headquarters tomorrow at 8 a.m.

Hoping you are well,

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Auror Headquarters

Ministry of Magic

* * *

**Malfoy to Make Up for Mess-Ups**

By Hannah Abbott

Ex-Death Eater, Draco, Malfoy, who was cleared of all charges during a disciplinary hearing held on the eighth of July (reasons for this verdict remains unknown, although suspected it is due to him being underage), has decided to join the Ministry of Magic in rebuilding the wizarding world. He is to head back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to join its restoration team.

"I initially figured that I would do just anything that I was assigned to – catch Death Eaters on the run, visit families whose members have been sacrificed during the Battle of Hogwarts and see what they need," Malfoy said. With a weak smile, he added, "Although… I suppose the victims' families won't take too kindly to seeing me in their homes.

"Then, Mr. Shacklebolt gave me the task to return to Hogwarts to be part of the restoration team to assist in rebuilding the castle, to return the castle to its original form - not too far from it, anyway."

When asked what he meant by his last sentence, Mr. Malfoy gave a smirk, though his eyes hinted sadness. He said, "Hogwarts is impossible to recreate. There is _far _too many age-old magic involved in its creation in the first place – magic that our generation has come to forget over the years. One person I know could tell you this and actually know the depth of the loss more clearly than even Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, could let you know."

Anyone in Mr. Malfoy's year at Hogwarts would have had a really good guess on who the person in question was. I asked him to confirm my suspicion.

"Who? Honestly, Abott, need you ask? Hermione Granger, of course."

Well, it was odd to hear Mr. Malfoy speak the name of our muggle-born heroine in a _most _friendly tone but it certainly cemented everyone's guess that it is, indeed, Miss Granger whose favourite book is _Hogwarts: A History._

Mr. Malfoy's amused expression instantly turned serious with sorrow clearly etched to his face when inquired what he thought of the assignment.

"I think, nothing could be more fitting a task to be put to my hands that this. I would say, with much regret, that I hold responsibility to a certain amount of events that led to the destruction of Hogwarts during the Battle. This task I'm given, will be an opportunity for me to repair the things I have done wrong to the school which had been a second home to me and the rest of Britain's wizarding community who had received their education here. Hogwarts has also been the place where the growing population of muggle-borns discover that the incredible things they have done, before receiving that letter brought to them by an owl, is actually magic. Hogwarts has been the place where these muggle-borns find that they aren't really freaks, as nicknamed by the ignorant muggles, but, truly, something special.

"I know I can never apologize enough for being a part of the force that has been responsible for destructing a place as, well, _magical _as Hogwarts. And I know it would not be enough to redeem all the crimes in my past through this contribution. But I am willing to take it one step at a time to make up for everything."

It looks like Mr. Malfoy has learnt his lesson and has matured years in the space of months. His pureblood ideals have, clearly, been thrown in the bin and emerging from him, is a new self who is concerned with the affairs of muggle-borns.

Let us cross our fingers that, with the recruitment of Mr. Malfoy to the team, the restoration of the castle will be quick to complete. Hopefully with improved facilities, Hogwarts will be able to accommodate its usual amount of students or, better yet, more.

* * *

Hermione,

Have you read Hannah's first article ever? What do you think? Malfoy's changed a lot hasn't he? I didn't believe a word of it so I asked Hannah how much he's paid her to make him look heroic (jokingly, of course. Can't have her mad at me). She said that Malfoy really looked like he meant every word he said. Maybe he's a good actor but… Hannah's not that easy to fool. I dunno.

Love,

Neville

**O**

Neville,

It's _so _good to hear from you. Are you dating Hannah now? It seems like you are.

The article was, well, a little shocking for me. Rest assured it's not her writing. Well, you know what I meant that was shocking. Then I gave it some thought and I guess it's believable, kinda. Harry and Ron didn't buy it, though. But that's just them. You know how they get about Malfoy.

Anyway, write to me more often, alright?

Love,

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

We wanted to tell you guys we're dating in person. But, since you've figured it out, I guess I can't announce it as planned.

I'll write to you some other time.

See ya,

Neville

**

* * *

**

Dear Hermione,

Thanks for that advice on getting a job. It has brought me one (_really big_) step towards you.

Now, we get to see each other on a daily basis. Aren't you excited? I am.

Draco


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Phew, one more day till end of exam and I'll be free to write as much as I want. =)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And pleeeaassse leave a review! **

**

* * *

**

Hermione,

Why is Malfoy, uh, making moony eyes at you?

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

He most certainly isn't. He's smirking.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

He _was_ - before you looked over.

I'm sitting right beside you and he hadn't notice I was watching him. I bet he has a huge crush on you.

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

Have you lost your mind? This is Malfoy we're talking about.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Have you not one romantic bone in your body?

Ginny

* * *

Malfoy,

Cut the public staring, please. Ginny caught you during lunch. She has this idea that you have a huge crush on me. And she thinks it's oh-so-romantic.

Granger

**O**

Who's Ginny?

**O**

Malfoy,

Way to getting into my good graces, you git. After _six _years and you _still _have no idea who my girl best friend is.

Granger

**O**

Has Potty or Weasel… uh… went the _other _way?

**O**

No! Neither of them have. The last time I've checked, they are definitely male _and _straight.

**O**

Oh, so, you meant Weaselette.

**O**

Yes, I meant _Ginny Weasley_.

Honestly, Malfoy, if you really want me, you could try harder, you know?

**O**

Try harder?

By that, do you mean I get to contact _Ginny Weasley _to help me out in my quest to pursue you? Or do you mean I get to walk you to class after breakfast, have picnic lunches with you out by the lake and walk you back to Gryffindor tower at night? Or all of the above?

Because one word from you, Hermione, and I would _gladly _bring it out in the open.

**O**

Don't be silly, Malfoy, _this _is embarrassing enough.

Imagine if you do this in public – Harry and Ron will _kill _you because they would think you aren't serious.

**O**

But, Hermione, do _you _think I'm not serious about this? About you?

**O**

Hermione?

**O**

Don't send Columbus back without a reply again, Hermione.

**O**

Look, Malfoy, I need to get to bed and Columbus needs his rest, too.

Good night.

* * *

Hermione,

Out with it. What's going on between you and Malfoy?

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

I hate him, he hates me – it's the same old story.

Hermione

**O**

No, it's not, Hermione.

Remember that time we ran into him on the fifth floor? That sounded a hell lot like flirting to me.

_And, _I saw one of those mystery letters you keep getting in class at the start of the year. It was lying around on your bed this morning when you were taking your shower. It was signed '_Draco_', Hermione.

Now, tell me what's going on.

**O**

What were you doing in my room this morning?

**O**

Honestly, Hermione, this isn't helping you one bit. _You _asked me to go to your room to get you the towel you forgot to bring along.

Now, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?

**O**

Hermione Jean Granger, at least have the decency to say 'no' and not leave me hanging if you _really _don't want to tell.

**O**

No, Ginny, there is _nothing _to tell.

Get back to your homework. Harry and Ron's getting suspicious with all the note-passing.

**O**

Some Gryffindor you are, Hermione. You _really _should stop running.

* * *

Malfoy,

What's going on between you and Hermione?

Ginny Weasley

**O**

Weaselette,

What makes you think that something's going on?

Draco Malfoy

**O**

Ferret,

Obviously there's something. Just tell me what it is.

Ginny Weasley

**O**

Weaselette,

I hate her, she hates me – it's the same old story.

Draco Malfoy

**O**

Funny – those were her exact words.

**O**

Maybe it's because the feeling's mutual, Weaseltte.

**O**

I'm not convinced. You are _both _hiding something.

**O**

Alright, then. Go ahead and have fun investigating.

* * *

He said the same thing.

**O**

Who said what, Ginny?

**O**

Malfoy told me the same thing – that you hate each other.

**O**

There you go.

**O**

You two can't just dance around on the edge forever. One day, you'll both fall and _everyone _will know.

**O**

You're making something out of nothing, Gin. Stop with the dramatics.

**O**

Women's intuition, Hermione. I _know _something's on.

* * *

Malfoy,

How are you settling in?

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Just fine. I'm staying three classes away from the Room of Requirement – what's left of it anyway.

We're now working on a second Room of Requirement to replace the first. It won't be at the original location, though. I can't tell you where it is. Heck, I wasn't even supposed to tell you about the Room and Requirement project.

But, to be honest, this team is incomplete without you. If there's anyone who could figure out that blasted room single-handedly, it's definitely you.

It's crazy challenging to figure out this castle. I've never read _Hogwarts: A History_ so many times and so thoroughly before. But, still, I don't think I could _ever _break your record in reading that book. I've always thought there're only a couple of editions of that book. I was wrong – there is fifteen editions. _Fifteen_, Hermione. I know it sounds like a lot of fun to you but it's torture for me. My fingers feel like they are breaking from having to flip through all the pages to find clues about this place or another within the castle. I think my eyes may just bleed from staring at too many words for too long.

Tomorrow, the team's going to speak to the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses to try to extract some form of information from them. It's funny how they've never thought to speak to the portraits. It just recently occurred to me, too, which makes me feel kind of dumb. Still, at least tomorrow won't involve too much reading at all.

Draco

**O**

Sounds like you're having loads of fun. Good for you.

**O**

Funny how you could actually tell that I really do like this job after all the complaining. Anyway, I owe it to you and Kingsley. If you haven't pushed me to find a job, I wouldn't have been here. So, thank you.

**O**

Don't.

Look, Malfoy, the real reason I'm writing to you today is that I want to apologize for what happened the other day.

I'm sorry I pushed you away like that. I was just really confused and I didn't know what to think. Remember what I said about trying to be friends? Well, I still want that if it isn't too late. Just don't get the wrong idea. I find you annoyingly nice but that's that. So, friends?

**O**

More?

**O**

No, Malfoy.

**O**

I'd thought so. But you're not stopping me, Hermione. I'm an extremely spoiled prat and that means I will _always _get what I want.

**O**

I'm not an object, Malfoy. Stop talking about me like I'm one.

By the way, I thought you wanted Ginny to help you in your silly little mission. Why did you not tell her the truth when she asked?

**O**

Because, Hermione, you are not an object but a human and a human I really adore at that.

**O**

What are you trying to say?

**O**

That I respect your wishes? Besides, I don't need Weaselette's help in wooing you. I'm doing fine on my own.

**O**

Hah! Not true, Malfoy.

**O**

If I wasn't doing a good job at it, you wouldn't be owling me now because you won't be in the least bit interested.

But here you are, Hermione, owling me. And, I'd say, happily at that – it shows that I have a chance.

**O**

Maybe we shouldn't be friends after all.

**O**

Ah, but, Hermione, that's not what you want. As much as you hate admitting it, you _like _me. And within that little bit of feeling you actually have for me, lies my hope.

**O**

Shut up, Malfoy.

**O**

Now, I know – there _definitely _is hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm posting this early because I can't tomorrow. **

**Anyway, just enjoy. And feedbacks are appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**MALFOY MENDING MISTAKES IN MAGNITUDE**

**By Hannah Abbott**

It has been a month since Draco Malfoy, son to the now convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, was added to the restoration team at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Malfoy, whose magical talents have been claimed to be second only to that of fellow classmate, Hermione Granger from the rival house of Gryffindor, was an extremely outstanding addition to the team, according to many of his team mates.

"Ever since his recruitment, our pace at discovering the mysteries of the castle has increased at an impressive rate," said team leader, Jack Westwood with a grin. "He's been bringing to us so many great ideas on how to recreate the original magical properties the castle has had before its destruction. None of it can be disclosed, though," he added with a wink.

Another team member, who refused to be named, when asked his opinion of Malfoy said, "To be very honest, I think Westwood would soon be losing his job to Malfoy. Half the discoveries we've had on the castle's original mysteries were done by Malfoy alone. And even more so of the ways to recreate these age-old magic was single-handedly found out by him. Heck, I think all of us could be fired if I tell you just _exactly _how much he's been doing in Hogwarts and how little the rest has been doing." This interviewee has later begged me to not have his interview printed.

Dean Thomas, a classmate of Malfoy's who has been part of the team from the start, has been less enthusiastic with Malfoy's addition. "Yes, he's contributed some," he shrugged at that. "But add _Hermione Granger _to the team and she would have done a much better job at everything."

I later approached Malfoy with this statement. His reaction was a laugh. "Yes, she would have been an absolutely wonderful addition. I had actually have mentioned this to her, saying the group was incomplete without her. Honestly, Hannah, how many times have you seen her without _Hogwarts: A History_ on hand? Probably never. No wizard nor witch would ever see a bigger fan of Hogwarts than Hermione Granger. So, yes, I agree with Thomas – she would have done a better job than all of us put together in this mission.

I could not have disagreed with Malfoy as I have, indeed, seen the brilliance of Hermione Granger. What stopped me in my tracks, though, was what Malfoy said about having mentioned his opinion of the group being incomplete without Granger to that one-third of the Golden Trio herself.

Have Malfoy been corresponding with Granger? This one question had me itching with curiousity. I prepared myself for an onslaught of how-can-you-suggest-such-a thing statements as I marched up to Granger with that inquiry. My prediction was accurate – indeed, I received an angered Gryffindor's wrath.

When asked about his relationship with Granger post-Battle of Hogwarts, Malfoy said, "We've become a tad more polite with each other, I'd say. But that's that."

Malfoy's high praise for Granger left me inconvinced, though. I have seen him insulting everything about Granger since first year at Hogwarts when the opportunity presented itself. From _that_, to acknowledging her as an extraordinary witch was, to me, a much longer route than an effort to be 'a tad more polite'. This fast-paced progress between the two left me wondering – _can they go further?_

_

* * *

_

Dear Miss Abbott,

Your quill is acid-coated. Granger and Malfoy together? That's preposterous! I liked your articles before this one. Stop writing rubbish like this one before you turn into that Skeeter cow!

Anonymous

**O**

Hermione,

I can recognize your penmanship. Honestly, if you didn't like the article, you could have just told me. I can handle criticisms.

Hannah

**O**

Hannah,

Do you actually like Malfoy now? Why are you writing such nice things about him and _why _did you imply that him and I _can _be together?

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

You're over-reacting. I was trying to imply that you both could be friends! What? _Are _you two together? Like a _couple_?

Hannah

**O**

No! Of course not! Can't you tell how afraid I am of that notion?

**O**

Why are you so afraid in the first place? Because it _might actually happen_? Is that it?

**O**

Don't interrogate me, Hannah. This is _not _an interview session.

**O**

I'm just messing with you! Relax!

**O**

Oh.

* * *

Hermione,

What are you going to be at the Halloween Ball? Vampire? Ghost? What?

Draco

**O**

Malfoy,

What's it to you?

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Still bugged by that article? Come on, even Potty and Weasel's gotten over it. Why can't you?

Draco

**O**

I am _not _bugged by that article. Now, if you'd stop owling me for a while, I need to prepare for the ball tonight.

**O**

Alright, look pretty for me tonight, Hermione.

**O**

It's not for you, nor is it for anyone else.

**O**

Well, no one's better that someone that isn't me. See you tonight.

* * *

Malfoy,

I thought you'd go to the ball. Why weren't you there?

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

I was there. We've spoken and some.

Draco

**O**

We have? I don't recall.

**O**

Well, you _were _quite drunk. But, I won't be surprised if you remembered that sexy encounter you've had with a certain blond vampire in a broom closet despite your condition.

**O**

What? You know about _that_? I thought no one saw me slip away.

**O**

Oh, don't worry, no one saw _us _slip away.

**O**

**THAT WAS **_**YOU**_**?**

**O**

Hermione, don't you remember _anything_?

**O**

Hermione?

**O**

Oh, bloody hell, Malfoy. What have I done?

**O**

I guess that means you remember after all.

Where does this leave us then?

**O**

_No where! _I was drunk! How was I supposed to be able to think straight? You took advantage of me!

**O**

You _know _I'd _never _do that to you. If you recall, I tried _stopping _you because you were so drunk I just _knew _you would wake up to regret what we did.

But _you _kissed me and _you _pushed me into the closet. _You _initiated the whole thing. And you _know_ bloody well I can _never _say no to you – not when you were kissing me like you did last night.

How can you be so cruel, Hermione? You seduced me, you made out with me, you gave me hope and now you're done with me, you push me away like you do every other day.

What am I to you, Hermione? Dirt on your shoes? Don't I deserve at least at much respect as your friends do from you? I thought I was at _least _that much to you.

Or is this some twisted plan of yours to get back at me for all those years of calling you a Mudblood and making fun of your hair and teeth? Give me any punishment, Granger, just not this. I don't think even _I _deserve to have my heart broken like that.

* * *

Mum,

What do you do when you've hurt a friend so deep that the word "sorry" can't begin to make up for it?

I've hurt Malfoy so deep, mum. I can feel how much pain he's in right now from his last letter. I want to tell him I'm sorry but no amount of "sorry"s in this world can make him nor I feel any better.

Gosh, mum, I've messed up so badly I hardly have any respect left for myself anymore. What am I going to do?

Hermione

* * *

Malfoy,

What happened between you and Hermione?

Ginny

**O**

Weaselette,

Nothing, as always.

Draco

**O**

Malfoy,

Look here, you git. I went to her room one night to return a book and I heard her crying before I knocked on her door. When she came out to get her book, her eyes were all puffed up.

And, on another occasion, I picked up a couple of scrunched-up parchments in her room. One was an apology letter to you and another was a letter to her mum saying she doesn't know if you'd ever forgive her for hurting you and that she didn't have any respect left for herself anymore. Both letters were _soaked _with tears.

Now, _what is going on_?

Ginny

**O**

What the hell, Malfoy? Give me my owl back!

* * *

Blaise,

She cried over me, mate. I swore to myself I would never see her sad. But, now, I _made _her sad.

Draco

**O**

Drake,

She _hurt_ you, really badly, too. Are you saying you'll go back to her? Don't be stupid.

Blaise

**O**

Blaise,

No, I can't go back to her. My heart has_ never_ left her.

Draco


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANK YOU so much for your wonderful reviews. I feel elated seeing them. So, thanks!**

**It's term holiday now. But it doesn't mean I'm allowed more frequent access to the net because I'm actually banned from using the computer by my mum. Heh. I'm sneaking anyway. So here's your chapter 8. =D

* * *

  
**

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I know no amount of "sorry"s in this world can earn me your forgiveness. But I'm saying it, anyway. I was a horrible bitch and I'm sorry I abused your feelings for me that night. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when I remembered what we did. I'm sorry it has become typical of me to be pushing you away far too often.

You were right. You deserve far more respect from me and you definitely do not deserve to be punished the way I inconsiderately sis. Because despite every mean thing you've said or done to me in the past years, you've made up for them in the past months by being the most annoyingly caring friend to me.

I've never said this before because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea but I need you to know this now – I've grown to care for you and I definitely do not want to lose our friendship.

Love,

Hermione

P. S: I hope you'll enjoy the chocolates. They're Muggle but still pretty fantastic.

**O**

Hermione,

You can do better than that.

Draco

**O**

So I'm still not forgiven?

**O**

No, you're not. That's because you're not trying hard enough.

You're giving me an apology a Hufflepuff would give - no offence to the house – not one a Gryffindor would. Leaving a box of chocolates (which is quite good, admittedly) and a note outside my dormitory is the least Gryffindor apology of the century.

**O**

Well, at least it's the _only _sincere apology in history from a Gryffindor to a Slytherin. That should count for something.

**O**

Something, I suppose. But houses aside, we are _friends_. Don't I deserve an apology from you in person?

* * *

Blaise,

I _sure _didn't expect that from her.

Draco

**O**

Drake,

You were beaten up by a couple of ninny Gryffindors and you're actually sounding happy. Aren't you mad at her at all?

Blaise

**O**

Blaise,

It was worth it.

Draco

* * *

Harry,

_I expected more from you! How could you do this to him? He's my friend now!_

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

You're losing your mind! He's _Slytherin_ and _Malfoy_! He's not your _friend_! _I _am, _Ron _is - But not _him_! He's brain-washed you!

Harry

**O**

Harry,

You see, _this _is why I didn't want to tell you and Ron I've been owling him since June. You are _both _bloody immature.

Don't you understand what the wizarding community should be striving for after Voldemort? _You_ of all people should know that house unity's the way to go! That's _exactly _what I'm doing now. And I don't regret _anything _at all ever since he's become my friend.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Don't you get it? He's just using you to worm himself back to being accepted by our community. And it's not house unity when it comes to Malfoy. It's bloody betrayal on your part against us!

Harry

**O**

Harry,

_You_ weren't the one who has been owling him for months. _You _wouldn't know how much he's changed.

And he _isn't _using me. He doesn't need to; he's doing fine on his own. Even if he _was _using me, which _he isn't, _I would have known.

And you're being a bloody idiot right now for not accepting Draco and I being friends as house unity because _that's what it is_. As if you would accept it anyway if I was befriending Parkinson, Nott, Zabini or Goyle. _You wouldn't have accepted any of those friendships anyway!_

Now, you and Ron had better stop being thick-headed gits and _apologize _to him.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

You're mad! Apologize to _Malfoy_? A _Slytherin_? I would rather jump off the Astronomy Tower!

Ron

**O**

Ron,

_Go ahead_, then. No one's stopping you!

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

I can't believe you're choosing him over us! We've been your best friends since first year and all he's been is just a git to you. And you're _picking his slimy Slytherin side!_

Ron

**O**

Ron,

You're being childish. All I'm asking from the both of you is an apology to him because _obviously _you're in the wrong. But, clearly, you think doing the right thing is too much to ask of the both of you.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

I won't apologize to him. Nor will Harry. So, there.

Ron

**O**

Harry, Ron,

Fine. I'm not talking to _either _of you.

Hermione

* * *

Malfoy,

I am so sorry they attacked you. Professor McGonagall gave them each detentions for a month.

I'm sorry, really. All I wanted to do was have you understand that I'm willing to do anything to get you to forgive me… like telling people that we're friends. That's what you wanted right? I'm _so _sorry.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Don't worry. You were forgiven a long time ago.

Draco

* * *

Ginny,

Have you been speaking to Hermione?

Harry

**O**

Harry,

If, by that, you are actually asking, "What do you know about Hermione and Malfoy?" Then, it's a yes.

She went to Malfoy's dorm a few nights in a row to nurse him back to health after what you've done.

Thanks to the both of you, they are actually closer now.

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

I punched him in his stomach and I think Ron hexed his shoulder. Are you trying to tell me she's seen him half naked?

Harry

**O**

Harry,

I'm not trying to tell you anything. But I guess she'll have to have done that.

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

What? Hermione's seen Malfoy's blindingly pale torso?

Ron

**O**

Harry, Ron,

Yes, Hermione's seen Malfoy's blindingly pale torso. Like that's a big deal. It's not like she's seen his you-know-what.

Why are you both reading each other's owls?

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

We're both concerned with our best friend's affairs. Of course we're reading each other's owls.

Ron

**O**

Harry, Ron,

Well, stop! It's as if I'm owling a pair of husband and wife. And it's bloody disturbing, seeing that Harry is my boyfriend.

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

I love you.

Harry

**O**

Ginny,

Do not reply anything similarly affectionate to him because I'll be reading it.

Ron

**O**

Ron!

You're not his wife! Go to bed!

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

And you are not my mother. Now, _you _go to bed.

Ron

* * *

Malfoy,

If you do not decrease the number of times you walk me to class, I would probably have to disguise myself tomorrow to avoid you.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

You have an extremely good-looking and charming Slytherin walking you to class and you're complaining?

Draco

**O**

Malfoy,

I enjoy your company. But it looks like we're dating, which we are not. And it's not helping my situation with Harry and Ron.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

_You _refused to talk to them. Not the other way around. You're not at their mercy.

Draco

**O**

Malfoy,

Yeah, but, there's still the dating thing. I would rather the walks be less frequent. Please?

Besides, aren't you supposed to be working?

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

I think I've done more than my fair share of work.

Draco

**O**

But you have a reputation to maintain. _And_ it's never too much to do more.

**O**

Alright, alright. I'll stop walking you to class.

**O**

Completely?

**O**

No. Or you'd miss me.

**O**

No, I won't.

**O**

Oh yes, you _would_.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I hate to do this to you guys but.. I'll have a HUGE difficulty in updating this fic in the following weeks.. months, actually. So, I'm putting this on hold. **

**Unless some kinda miracle is bestowed upon me, I would post another chapter. But if it isn't, I urge you guys to hang on to this. I'm sorry. I'll update regularly again after December 15th. And I'll make it up to you guys by posting a whole load of chapters then. =')

* * *

**

Hermione,

We are friends… right?

Draco

**O**

That depends on where this is going, Malfoy.

**O**

Ah, you're onto me. I think the Slytherin in me is rubbing off on you.

**O**

Nope, that's not it. It's just me being the "know-it-all" you would like to call me.

So what's this about?

**O**

Well, first things first, do you or do you not acknowledge our relationship as friends?

**O**

Fine, I'll take a risk – yes, you and I are friends.

Now why is that so important?

**O**

Well, wouldn't you say, Hermione, that friends qualify for the use of each others' first names?

**O**

Oh. So, _that's _where this is going.

**O**

Answer me, Hermione. Yes or no?

**O**

Yes, I would say that friends qualify for the usage of each others' first names.

**O**

Well, then. Why won't you use my first name?

**O**

You see, Malfoy, even though you and I agree that we are friends and that we can use each others' first names, there isn't ever a condition stating that I _must_. And that leaves me with a choice to not use it. So, there.

**O**

But, Hermione, don't you think that's a little unfair? You call all your other friends by their first names but you call me by my last. That makes me feel as if I'm not _really _your friend. Now, Hermione, am I really your friend?

**O**

_Of course _you are, Malfoy. Shouldn't you be happy that I'm giving you a special treatment? In fact, every other friend of mine should be jealous of you because of your special standing with me, not the other way around.

**O**

Oh, so, you care for me more than you do for all your other friends?

**O**

Yes, _much _more.

**O**

So, you're saying that your feelings for me extend beyond friendship, Hermione? Are you saying that you have a crush on me?

**O**

No! I bloody hell am _not_!

**O**

Oh, but you just said that you care for me _much _more than you do for all your other friends.

**O**

That doesn't necessarily mean that I'm in love with you or have a crush on you, it could mean that I regard you as my best friend or whatever. But, wait, can't you detect the sarcasm dripping from all those notes?

**O**

So, you're saying that you were being sarcastic when you said that you acknowledge me as your friend?

**O**

No, we've established that we are friends way before this conversation. You _are _my friend.

**O**

What else _wasn't _sarcastic, then?

**O**

Well, for one, that message about me not necessarily being in love with you or having a crush on you.

**O**

If that message was not sarcastic, Hermione, then… are you trying to tell me that you regard me as your best friend?

Well, I'm touched, Hermione.

**O**

Oh, bloody hell, Malfoy. You are _so _Slytherin, I swear Salazar would be proud.

**O**

Thank you, Hermione, for telling me that I am sly _and _for not denying that we are best friends.

**O**

There really is no fighting with you now, is there? You're just going to twist everything that I'm saying and hear what you want to hear anyway, right?

**O**

Good, Hermione, you've finally figured out my plan.

**O**

Fine, then. You can have it. I surrender.

_I'm in love with you, Draco._

There – don't you just love that sentence?

**O**

Yes, I do, Hermione. One day, I'll hear you say that, see you write that and actually mean it.

* * *

Mum,

I'm freaking out.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

I can't believe you sent your owl all the way here with a five-word note. That's ridiculously short and it doesn't say enough for my nor your father's understanding of your situation.

Love,

Mum

**O**

Mum,

I don't like Malfoy, right?

Hermione

**O**

Yes, dear, that's what you've been trying to tell me for a couple of months now. But that doesn't mean that things can't change.

Now, do stop sending your owl over if your letters are mere messages that are extremely short. Just tell me what's going on with you and Draco now, won't you?

**O**

Draco? Mum, _why _are you using his first name? What's going on here?

**O**

My, darling, you _really _are freaking out. Now, tell me what the problem is so that I could help you with it.

**O**

But you _like _Malfoy. You won't help me with it. You'll help _him_!

**O**

Come now, dear, why would I help a stranger over my daughter? Now, tell me; what is bothering you?

**O**

We were writing to each other one weekend and he was trying to force me into writing his first name and/or say that I love him. It was such a frustrating conversation – he kept twisting my words around, making them sound like what he wants to hear. It was so horrible that I just threw out an "I'm in love with you, Draco" statement in the most sarcastic manner possible.

His reply was, "One day, I'll hear you say that, see you write that and actually mean it."

And _that_, mum, sent a shiver down me spine. A _shiver_, mum. The worst thins is that it wasn't the fear sort of shiver, mother. It was the _other _kind of shiver – the (I can't believe I'm telling my mother this) I-find-that-sexy shiver.

Oh my God, mother, I really _am _falling for him.

**O**

My dearest daughter,

That isn't a problem. Took you long enough to realize, though. Now, go to him and tell him. Don't write. He deserves to hear you say it.

Love,

Mum

P.S: Never write when you're panicking. Your writing's almost illegible in your last letter.

* * *

Malfoy,

I really hate you. You know that, right?

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Maybe; maybe not.

Draco

* * *

Ferret,

Need my help yet?

Ginny

**O**

Weaselette,

You might want to make your question clearer. Contrary to popular belief, I am not omniscient.

Draco

**O**

Ferret,

You _know _very well what I'm talking about.

Ginny

**O**

Weaselette,

No, I don't.

Draco

**O**

You _like _her. But _she _doesn't like you back. Am I right?

**O**

Honestly, Weaselette, _what_ are you talking about? You can't just assume that I know everything because I _really _don't.

**O**

Fine, then, if you want me to lay it all out on the table; you are _in love _with none other than _Hermione Granger._ But she doesn't feel the same way about you. Either that, or she's in denial.

So, do you need me to help your situation with her yet?

**O**

When in the world did you start being such a big fan of the idea of her and I being together? In case you haven't notice, I'm Draco Malfoy.

**O**

I know that bloody well, ferret.

**O**

Then, what's with the persistence?

**O**

You are supposed to be discouraging to this sort of relation between the both of us.

**O**

Would you rather that?

**O**

For Hermione's sake, of course I would rather you be on our side. In the future, if her and I do happen to be together, then she'll need your support. I'm quite certain Potty and Weasel won't be keen on me dating her.

**O**

Not denying it anymore, are you?

**O**

Of course not, Weaselette. Why would I want a foe when I can have a friend? Welcome abord.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I can't survive _not _updating this thing for SO long. So, there you go. But after this chapter, I'm sticking to my promise of not updating till December 15th. Sorry, =(

* * *

**

Ginny,

Where were you during lunch? I was looking for you. I need my Charms text book back.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Oh, well, I was having lunch with Draco. I'll bring it back to you later.

Ginny

**O**

Wait, you were having lunch with _Draco_? Since when are you on first name basis with Malfoy and where _did _you two have lunch? Won't Harry get jealous? By jealous, I mean crazy furious, too.

**O**

Harry doesn't know. If he does, he'll probably kill me regardless of whether he loves me or not.

But I figured you are right about house unity and all so I'm befriending him. He _really _is a nice guy. Once again, you're right – he's changed.

**O**

Where did the both of you have lunch? You know… just so I could find you when I want another book back.

**O**

By the lake. We had a picnic. If you want to, you could join us next time.

**O**

Thanks, but no. Just be careful when you're out with him. We won't want Harry and Ron mad at you.

**O**

Don't worry. I'll watch out for them. Are you sure you won't join us the next time?

**O**

Yes, quite very sure. Just one last reminder – I want my Charms text book back when you are back from prancing through the fields with Malfoy. I'll see you around.

* * *

Ferret,

I knew it. She likes you so much she was reeking jealousy. But, she's still in denial.

Ginny

**O**

Weaselette,

We would have to do something about that now, wouldn't we?

Draco

**O**

Ferret,

Well, I have an idea.

Ginny

* * *

Harry,

I hope you don't mind but I'm hanging out with Hermione this weekend at Hogsmeade, okay?

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

It's fine.

Harry

**O**

Harry,

Honestly, you wouldn't apologize to her?

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

No, I won't or she would probably organize a tea party for Ron, Malfoy and I or something.

Harry

**O**

Harry,

That's something to look forward to.

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

No, it _isn't_.

Ron

**O**

Merlin, Ron, it isn't polite to read owls meant for others!

**O**

He's my best mate. I can read whatever owls he's received.

**O**

Harry,

Aren't you going to say something about that?

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

Well, he _is _my best mate.

Harry

**O**

Well, you two certainly don't know the difference between mother/wife and best friend.

* * *

Ginny,

Let's get together at Hogsmeade this weekend.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Sorry. But I have a previous engagement.

Ginny

**O**

You're not going?

**O**

I am.

**O**

Well, can't you just go with me instead of Ron and Harry? They've got each other.

**O**

I'm not going with them. I'm going with Draco.

**O**

Well, then, surely I can come with.

**O**

Oh, but you said you won't ever join us.

**O**

Do you not want me to come along?

**O**

Er, well, yeah. Draco and I agreed that it's just the two of us.

**O**

What's this now? Are you dating _Draco _behind Harry's back, Ginny? Are you _cheating_ on Harry?

**O**

No! Don't be silly! I love Harry.

**O**

Oh, does Harry know about this, then?

**O**

Of course he doesn't, Hermione. You _know _I won't tell him.

**O**

Then, you're cheating on Harry.

**O**

No, I'm not. Going out with Draco doesn't necessarily mean that it's _romantic_. There's nothing to it. Trust me.

**O**

If it's _that_ innocent, why am I uninvited to your little outing with _Draco_?

**O**

The reasons can't be disclosed, Hermione. I'm sorry.

**O**

You really _are _cheating!

* * *

Ginny,

I can't believe you did that to me. I can't understand why you would date Malfoy behind my back. Shouldn't you at least have the decency to break it off with me before you go out with the lousy ferret? I hate you.

Harry

**O**

You don't understand! I wasn't dating him. It was just a plan to help him get Hermione! I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand because I knew you wouldn't have understood! I'm sorry. I'm really, _really _sorry. I love you.

**O**

It's over.

* * *

Ginny,

I am so sorry for what happened. I'll help you talk to him.

Draco

**O**

No, it's fine. He won't listen to you, anyway.

**O**

It's worth a try.

**O**

Don't be silly.

**O**

You've helped me with Hermione. I should do something to return the favour. So, yes, I'm talking to Pothead.

**O**

Hmm… speaking of Hermione, did you see her face when she saw us holding hands? I've never seen anyone so… green before. You really stand a chance with her.

**O**

That can wait. I mean, I'm actually quite pleased she's jealous but, right now, we should fix your relationship with Potty.

**O**

Huh. You're actually really… _sweet_.

**O**

Like I said, don't push your luck.

* * *

Mum,

Ginny and Harry are over. She cheated on him with Malfoy. What I don't understand is how they could become so close in such a short period of time. Malfoy's drifting away from me now. He's stopped owling me for weeks. And we rarely talk because we're both so busy. I don't like what's happening – I'm losing all my close friends. Ginny and Malfoy are dating now and Harry and Ron are ignoring me. I mean, _I'm _ignoring them. But I can't talk to them until they've apologized to Malfoy. I can't let loneliness weaken my resolve because, then, they would think I'm not serious about this so I _must _stand my ground.

It's crap that Ginny and Malfoy are dating. Don't get me wrong, it's _terrific _for house unity but they won't let me hang out with them. They went to Hogsmeade together last weekend, leaving me to go alone. I was just in Dervish and Banges when I saw them walking side by side, _hand in hand_. I wasn't really convinced that they were romantically involved with each other before. But that scene just _completely _confirmed my suspicions.

It was horrible. Usually when I see crime happening before my eyes(I consider Ginny cheating as a crime), the anger I feel will be of the cold sort – silent and unsympathetic towards those who had done wrong. But when I saw them together, I wasn't even sure if it was anger I felt. The emotion was similarly consuming and bitter at the same time. I could feel bile rising in my throat and my tears were threatening to fall. I don't know what it was but it felt absolutely _horrible_. So, I ran… getting myself as far away from them as possible.

I heard Ginny crying in her room last night when I was at Gryffindor tower so I stopped to listen because I was curious. Luna was in there, too, comforting her. It was then that I found out Harry broke up with her. I didn't go in there to cheer her up, though. Why in the world would she be sad, anyway, seeing that she had Malfoy now?

I have been avoiding everyone since. I don't know how I'm going to keep it up because every time I turn round the corner I see Malfoy walking towards me like we are two attracting ends of a magnet. I _think _he's trying to speak to me. But I _can't _bring myself to talk to him or Ginny without having that feeling of throwing up and crying.

What am I going to do now, mum? I'm friendless, upset and just absolutely miserably tired of everything.

Love,

Hermione

**O**

Hermione Jean Granger,

Why is Ginny dating your boyfriend?

Mum

**O**

He's _not _my boyfriend, mum! Why are you so insistent that he is?

**O**

Because he _loves _you? And you _said _you were falling for him.

**O**

I realized it's just a crush. I'll get over it. And he _doesn't _love me anymore. He loves Ginny now.

**O**

Hermione, dear,

Don't be silly. In case you didn't know (which I'm pretty sure you don't) that bile-rising-in-you-throat and tears-threatening-to-fall feeling is jealousy and hurt. You, my dear, are in love with Draco, _jealous_ of Ginny and _hurt _because he's moving on.

And stop being so cowardly. Just acknowledge the fact that you love him already. Every time I try to push you two steps forward, you take a tentative step up then back another 10 miles away because of so-called rationale.

Honestly, Hermione, what is it that you need to convince yourself that you actually are in love with Draco? I'll bet even if you two made out in the most mind-blowing manner possible, you would still consider him your friend.

Love,

Your mother

**O**

I was drunk when I made out with him. All senses are heightened – _of course_ it was mind-blowing. But it wasn't real because I was _drunk. _So, there.

**O**

Oh my God. I am going to hyperventilate. Are you _sure _you weren't lying to me about being the brightest witch in your year? Because you _really _don't seem like it now.

**O**

Mother! I assure you, my intelligence is top-notch.

**O**

But you're being _bloody _stupid now. God, how I wish I was a witch. Then I could Apparate over to knock some sense into you!

I can't believe you made out with him, agreed that it was bloody mind-blowing but _still _blame it on something else. Don't you know that alcohol is like what you call the Veritaserum but more concentrated in a sense? It drives you to carry out the plans your subconscious desires. Obviously, you _want_ Draco and _badly so! _

Don't let him slip through your fingers! Oh, wait, he _already _did. Look at you! You can't even tell what you've missed even _after_ you've missed it.

**O**

I'm not _missing _anything. I'm fine.

**O**

Wow, just some letters ago you told me how miserable you are and now you're _fine_. Which is it?

**O**

I'm miserable but I'm fine.

**O**

You'll soon hear from your father about a certain woman jumping off of the balcony of her apartment to her death.

Don't worry, dear, I've left you a hefty sum in my will.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before you guys slaughter me, let me explain. My exam ended on the 13th of December but after that date I've been _really _busy. Believe me, I tried to squeeze in some writing time to get this out as soon as I could but it has been so hectic that I've only just managed to get my hands on the laptop today. **

**So, anyway, happy new year! And, I hope none of my readers will leave me for what is to come in this chapter. I just thought the new pair can provide some comic relief. Hah!**

**As always, R&R!

* * *

**

Hermione,

You're avoiding me.

Draco

**O**

No, I'm not. I've just been really busy. How are you and Ginny doing?

**O**

I'm fine. But Ginny's still upset about losing Harry. She needs you.

**O**

She'll get over it. She's got you. I'll bet she's over it already.

**O**

She _isn't. _How can a girl just _get over _a guy she's in love with? She needs you.

**O**

Well, she's in love with _you _now – not Harry. She was over him before the relationship ended.

**O**

What are you saying? She's not in love with me.

**O**

Oh, haha, Draco. She's _cheated _on Harry for _you_. Who do you think she's in love with?

**O**

_Oh. _You _still _don't know what really happened, do you?

**O**

Of course I do! Don't insult my intelligence.

You asked Ginny out for lunch by the lake then you two went out on a date in Hogsmeade where you two held hands and all that. Harry saw, got mad and dumped her.

**O**

You _really_ don't know what happened? No wonder you've been avoiding Ginny and I.

**O**

I haven't been avoiding anyone! What do you mean I don't know what happened? Did something _else _happen now?

**O**

Hermione, it was a ploy to get you to feel jealous, Ginny and I aren't really dating. We planned the hand-holding scene for your benefit but we didn't expect Harry and Ron to turn up.

**O**

You git! I can't believe you allowed Ginny to suffer the consequences of your selfish intentions!

**O**

Ginny _volunteered _to help me. Besides, she explained everything to Harry right after but he won't accept her apology. I was going to talk to him about how stupid he was for dumping Ginny but he hexed me.

Ginny told me to not go looking for him again. She said it was kind of worth it to see how jealous you got when she held my hand. I told her she was being silly – how could seeing you get jealous over me make it worthwhile to lose her boyfriend? She just smiled at me in a kind of sad way. I seriously don't understand what is going on in that girl's head; and yours, too.

**O**

Alright, I'll owl you soon. Right now, I've got to go speak to Ginny.

* * *

Potter,

I know you don't like me. Well, I don't like you very much, either. But you _have _to hear me out now.

Ginny is miserable without you, She loves you. I don't understand why you're so narrow-minded to the extent that you can't accept her giving me a hand in wooing Hermione. Maybe it's because you can't stand the thought of Hermione being with me or you don't like the idea of Ginny actually supporting this _or_, maybe, it's both.

Whatever it is, Potter, why are you allowing outside factors to affect your relationship with someone you obviously care for a lot?

You're starting to act like Weasel. Remember how he stupidly dumped Hermione because _I _kissed her? Well, now, you're dumping Ginny because (again) _I _held her hand.

I recall something from back when we used to go to school together, when I was a git (and maybe still am to you). Well, you used to say I'm not worth it over and over again when I pick on the three of you, Why is it that of all the moments you could have thought I was worth losing something important over, you pick _now_? Because this one time is _definitely _not the one moment I'm 'worth it'.

Ginny is worth so much more, Potter. Don't let me get in the way of your relationship with her like that. Not now, not _ever_.

Yours sincerely,

D.M.

**O**

Malfoy,

I appreciate what you're trying to do for Ginny. Sincere or not, I'm thankful you're being an almost decent friend to her now that she needs it.

However, I will not go back to Ginny. Rest assured it isn't about you.

H.P.

* * *

Malfoy,

What did Harry say in reply?

Hermione

**O**

Why don't' you read it? It's attached with this note.

**O**

It isn't about you? What else could it be about?

**O**

Obviously he doesn't want it known by me.

Anyway, enough about Ginny and Pothead; I want to talk about us.

**O**

There isn't an 'us', Malfoy.

**O**

Not yet. Anyway, what are your Christmas plans? Going home?

**O**

Nope, I'm staying here for Christmas. I need the library to get some studying done.

**O**

Figures. But I'm not complaining. I have a question for you, by the way.

**O**

Well? What is it?

**O**

I was just wondering, Hermione, if you would like to spend your Christmas eve dinner with me.

**O**

Give me one good reason why I should go off with you when there is a perfectly fine feast going on in the Great Hall that night?

**O**

Let me see, a romantic moonlit picnic by the lake and maybe a kiss under a mistletoe with a very good-looking blond Slytherin. I don't see a reason why _not _to join me.

**O**

Is that a habit of yours? Taking girls out for picnics by the lake, I mean.

**O**

No, it's not. Why would you say that?

**O**

Well, you once told me you would like to do that with me. Then, you took Ginny out for it. And, now, you're asking me. It just got me wondering how many girls you've asked to have a picnic with you by the lake.

**O**

Hermione, darling, are you _jealous_, now?

**O**

No! I bloody hell am _not_!

**O**

If you say so... So, what do you say? Yes or no?

**O**

Let me see, a picnic by the lake at night where insects are out and about, maybe slapping an immensely annoying and pale Slytherin under a mistletoe when he tries to kiss me… Absolutely terrific.

**O**

That sounds like a yes. I shall take it as I think it is, then. I'll see you on Christmas eve, then, Hermione.

**O**

NO! That was completely sarcastic! What is with you? It's like you're missing a sarcasm sensor in your system.

**O**

I'll see you on Christmas, Hermione. I love you.

I can't believe that just happened.

**O**

What, Hermione? You kissing me willingly this time?

**O**

No! Not that! You_ know _what I'm talking about. Argh. How are we going to tell Ginny?

**O**

It isn't really our place to say anything. It's up to Potter. And Weasel, of course.

Although… it was quite em… awkwardly interesting the way things turn out, don't you think? Potter dumping the sister for the brother – didn't see that coming at all.

**O**

It's weird that my best friends are in love with each other. I guess I understand how Harry feels now when Ron and I were together.

**O**

No, you don't. That was pretty much expected. You didn't expect this, now, did you?

Honestly, how many people find out that their best guy friends are actually gay by walking in on them making out in a bush? Funny how they didn't even think to use Silencio. They must have been really… uh… distracted by each other.

**O**

I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm having _very _mixed feelings over this matter.

**O**

Let's not talk about this, then. We'll talk about us.

**O**

Oh, 'us'- my next favourite topic.

**O**

You kissed me willingly this time, Hermione. And you have to admit, that kiss was _really _something. It's funny how all my kisses with you could make the top three of my best-kiss list so easily.

Will you be my girlfriend now?

**O**

You have a list? I really don't know what to think of that. And, no, I will not be your girlfriend. Not yet, anyway.

**O**

Are you saying you will be?

**O**

Maybe. Because, Malfoy, as much as I hate to admit this, I realize you're right. Our kisses are always… something. But it'll take more than good kisses to convince me. So, maybe we could… date first.

**O**

Finally, Hermione. Finally you're not so utterly blind.

**O**

Charming, Malfoy.

**O**

Thank you.

**O**

You really need to work on detecting sarcasm.

**O**

Hey, I could have been thanking you for agreeing to date me.

**O**

Were you?

**O**

Nope, I was thanking you for complimenting my charms.

**O**

Figures.

* * *

Mum,

You would be pleased.

I'm dating Malfoy now. He and Ginny weren't really going out. He was just trying to make me jealous by going out with her. She was an accomplice.

It had cost her Harry. I've never thought Harry would be such a sod - to dump Ginny for something quite very meaningless to her.

Recently, things fell into place. Harry dumped Ginny using that as an excuse to be with Ron.

Don't freak out, mum. But it's _true._ I saw them making out in a bush during Christmas when I was out with Malfoy. I think it's kind of sweet for things to unfold this way between them. But it's hard for Ginny.

They would have to keep quiet about things, though. The wizarding world aren't that big on gay relationships.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Love,

Hermione

**O**

Dear Hermione,

Is it exclusive between you and Draco?

Love,

Mum

**O**

Mum,

What's with you? My letter was revolving around Harry and Ron being gay but all you've picked up was _that_? Well, no. We're not exclusive. Where did you learn how to use that word in the relationship context anyway?

Hermione

**O**

Gina from next door taught me that. I figured that the whole Harry and Ron story was made up to distract me.

**O**

Mother,

It _so _isn't made up! They really _are _gay. And very much in love with each other.

Hermione

**O**

Alright, then. But it's still in there just to distract me, right?

**O**

No! Come on, this is _big, _mum. My best friends are gay – of course I'll be telling you this.

**O**

Yeah, but the _point _of it being in there is to distract me. Am I right?

**O**

Well, that's just one of the perks. But like that's such a big deal.

**O**

It kind of is. It shows you have aversion towards the idea of Draco being with you.

**O**

Of course I do! He's Slytherin.

**O**

Look who's talking. You're so big on house unity but you can't date a boy from your rival house?

**O**

Well, I'm _dating_ him now.

**O**

Not _exclusively._

**O**

Can't you just allow me to take things _slowly_?

**O**

Well, you can't go much slower than this now, darling. You're going at a pace slower than the world's slowest snail.

Anyway, you said you two went out during Christmas? What exactly happened?

**O**

Well, we had picnic by the lake.

**O**

Hermione! Details!

**O**

You're sure?

**O**

Yes!

**O**

Um… Okay, then.

It was really dark out when we left the castle. I might as well have been blindfolded but Malfoy won't let me use Lumos. He had me hold his hand as he led me there. He seemed to know exactly where he was going while I couldn't see a thing.

It felt like we were walking on forever. Then, finally, he tugged at my hand and told me, "I want to give you a surprise." With his stupid smirk I could barely see, he took my shoulders with both his hands and pushed me to stand in front of him. His hands went to my eyes, covering them – as if I could see anything with them open, anyway.

After a short while of standing there with my eyes staring into utter darkness, I felt his breath on my neck, near my ear lobe. It felt tingly. He whispered, "Surprise," and his hands fell away. The moment the vision before me flooded my sight, I gasped.

Before me was a quaint garden like the one at Grandma's house. There were fireflies everywhere, lighting up the garden like Christmas lights would except they gave the garden a lot more life as the actually move as opposed to the usual lights that just blink in a fixed pattern. Set in the centre of the garden was a round table with two chairs. Food and champagne was laid out already. Beyond the garden was the lake, shimmering, reflecting the lights of the fireflies.

"Happy Christmas," He whispered again, after I've taken in everything before me. He gave me a peck on my cheek then took my hand again, leading me to the table then sitting me down.

It was the most magical dinner I've had in all my life. Instrumental music was playing around us as we ate, its source unknown. The food was fantastic and so was the champagne. I felt completely hypnotized that night. That place with all its charms and fireflies was so beautiful I almost teared at how romantic Malfoy has been to have done that for me.

When we were done eating, he stood up and came to my side. Bowing, he asked me to dance. How was I to say no, when he's done so much for me? I just smiled and took his hand.

Merlin, mother, it felt so right when he pulled me close. He made me laugh so much as he twirled me around. I was intoxicated with happiness, mum. The atmosphere was not helping, either – I was losing my head completely.

There was one moment when Malfoy stopped talking and I stopped laughing. He was just smiling at me. _Smiling_, mum – Malfoy never just smiles, he smirks. He looked so happy… so serene. His grey-blue eyes were pools of joy – they looked almost warm. He didn't look one bit like the sneering boy who stepped all over me because of my blood status since first year. The thought of how nice and sweet he's become was almost too much. The edges of my lips curled up then and I made a decision.

I tiptoed and leaned into him. Before my eyes close as my lips touched his, I saw the surprise in his eyes. I smirked, then. Realising his annoying habit is slowly becoming mine, I immediately stopped smirking. It was as if he read my mind because I felt his lips curl into that familiar lip motion against mine. I bit his lower lip for being annoying even when I was kissing him and felt his smirk stretch wider.

Gosh, was I mad at him. I tried pulling away but his hand held the back of my head firmly and his lips force fully crushed against mine. I bit his lower lip again, punishingly and he took it as an encouragement and stuck his tongue out to part my lips.

It felt like instinct was taking over because after willingly allowing his tongue into my mouth, all I remember was dizziness and hearing my fast heartbeats pounding loudly in my ears.

Merlin knows how long later we stopped and he took me back to the castle. Somewhere along the way, we heard a lot of panting going on in a nearby bush and decided to investigate. I Disillusioned myself and parted the bushes to find, well, Harry and Ron. My concentration snapped then and the charm lifted. They saw me and stared. I stared back with my mouth hanging open then finally decided to run for it.

That part of the night sort of ruined the spell if the dinner I've had with Malfoy. But, still, it was a pretty amazing night.

Hermione.

**O**

Okay, maybe less details would have been okay with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: REALLY, _REALLY_ free right now, so here's another chapter. =D Leave me a review! =P**

* * *

**Witch's Weekly's**

**1999 Five Most Eligible Bachelors**

**By Lavender Brown**

In conjunction with the new year, Witch's Weekly presents to you our new batch of _Five Most Eligible Bachelors_! This year, brace yourselves for the singledom of one great wizard which all of us secretly want on this chart!

**5. Blaise Zabini**

Tall, dark and handsome is the definition of every girl's dream guy and Zabini happens to define tall, dark and handsome.

Dark and brooding, this wizard is not only scoring an 'O' grade on looks but also in the achievements department as well.

Using funds given to him by his wealthy mother, Zabini had set up a wizardwear line, Raging Robes, in Diagon Alley and is now plotting to have another store opened in Hogsmeade. His future plans include the expansion of his wizardwear line to the States and within Europe.

Bank on him receiving bags of galleons soon, witches. This playboy of a bachelor (he has rumoured to be breaking the hearts of top model Darlene Wilkins and lead singer of Inferi Invasion, Priscilla Becker, among others) may just be splurging on you next.

**4. George Weasley**

Known to be Hogwarts' most notorious trouble-maker alongside his late brother, Fred Weasley, after the time of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, it was only natural that he and his twin will be conducting a business that assisted all young wizards and witches in acting out mischief while attending school.

After the passing of Fred Weasley during the Battle of Hogwarts, George Weasley had not shown any hesitance in his pace in expanding the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes franchise. The recent launching of the store in Hogsmeade have went extremely well, receiving floods of customers since - Zonko was not pleased; still isn't, actually.

In the following week, Weasley will be launching his next big-earner in the wizarding village of Workaka, located not far off Drumstrang. A recent survey amongst the students attending Drumstrang shows high anticipation awaiting Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

Looks like this jokester is on his way to some serious money!

**3. Percy Weasley**

Aspiring to be the next Minister for Magic, this Weasley is, without a doubt, the most ambitious of all the red-heads.

His rise through the ranks has been fast-paced. It took only four years in the Ministry to get him to where he is today – Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Clearly, Weasley is one to easily gain respect from others.

The only clue suggesting Weasley is Gryffindor is the fire burning in his eyes, mirroring his amibition. Most would beg to differ, saying ambition is the trait of a Slytherin. However, Weasley's ambition is certainly not of the cold and calculating sort his usually expressionless yet intriguingly searching face portrays. His ambition is one of smouldering heat – not unlike that of a lion's silent growl.

Throughout the four years, this Gryffindor has learnt a few tricks in the Ministry, instilling in him a suitable amount of Slytherin to make him political; yet in him lays a Gryffindor, giving him a heart. This combination effectively gives him an edge – to know how to survive in the field and to gain popularity from our community.

Give or take a few years time, Weasley may just be appearing on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_, gazing at you with his intense and piercing eyes that some might even find sexy, as our Minister for Magic.

**2. Draco Malfoy**

A Death Eater no more, Malfoy is now a redeemed man. Finally, the sneering boy from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has grown up to be a man who is no longer bound to the belief that muggle-borns are scums.

Malfoy, after being cleared of all charges in a hearing six months ago, has been making amends for his past mistakes by contributing to the restoration of Hogwarts. Just last week, he was promoted to be the team leader by the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, due to his tireless efforts in his work. The restoration project will be ending this March and Malfoy's plans after this project includes an assignment from Professor McGonagall to update _Hogwarts: A History_ with help from the portraits of the late Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. He would also be interviewing Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and several other parties involved in the recent events that occurred in Hogwarts.

Actually, sod the redeemed stuff and all that, with his seductive cerulean grey eyes, incredibly striking features and gorgeous Quidditch player- bod, Malfoy could have snagged the top spot of this chrt if it was not because of the Boy Who Lived…

**Harry Potter**

Yes, ladies, Harry Potter is currently unattached! He has recently broken up with Ginny Weasley, the fiery only daughter of the Weasley clan.

How was Malfoy going to beat _this _even with his clear superiority in the looks department?

Honestly, need I say more?

Devour him already!

* * *

Happy New Year, Malfoy. I didn't know you received this assignment of updating _Hogwarts: A History_.

**O**

Happy New Year, Hermione. So, you've read the article in Witch's Weekly? Funny, I didn't think you were the type to read girly magazines like that. Number two, not bad, eh? I'm practically number one, considering Potter's sexuality.

**O**

Even with his sexuality revealed, Harry would still have been more desirable than you are.

**O**

Hark, says the girl who's currently dating me.

**O**

Not exclusively.

**O**

But you're definitely not dating Potter now. Or anyone else, for that matter – nor am I. So, that technically means we are dating exclusively.

**O**

Unofficially. Anyway, you didn't tell me you got to update _Hogwarts: A History_.

**O**

I actually asked McGonagall to give you the gig but she wouldn't because you're doing NEWTs.

**O**

But I'm more than capable.

**O**

I'm sure of that but she said no. So, I took it up because if I didn't, she would have to pass it on to someone else. And I was sure you would prefer me doing it.

**O**

I would have loved doing it myself – it would be a dream come true. But why did you take it up, anyway? Don't you have any other plans?

**O**

I'm torn between becoming an Auror, serving as a teacher here, starting my own business and working in the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

**O**

Well, aren't you decisive, Malfoy.

**O**

Hermione, why are you still calling me Malfoy? We're dating now.

**O**

You're still entitled to that special privilege I gave you months ago.

**O**

No, honestly, Hermione, why?

You could just write it. I could live you not saying in, for now.

**O**

It.

**O**

What?

**O**

You said write it.

**O**

Oh, haha, Hermione. _Very _intelligent of you.

Come now, just write my given name.

**O**

My given name.

**O**

Hermione, stop before my stomach ache from laughing in excess.

**O**

Look who's sarcastic now.

**O**

Let's not stray off topic. Write Draco.

**O**

Hermione Jean Malfoy.

**O**

Merlin's beard, Hermione. Aren't you terrific at distractions.

* * *

Top spot, huh, Harry?

**O**

Talking to us now, aren't you?

**O**

Hi, Ron. How are you taking the whole Harry Potter's-the-most-desirable-guy-in-the-wizarding-world thing?

**O**

I know he loves me and he will definitely not leave me for a girl. Why do you care?

**O**

Because I'm your best friend, silly.

**O**

You picked Malfoy.

**O**

I can have both sides if you and Harry weren't so bloody narrow-minded. I figure if you can't accept it – fine. I just won't ever talk about him to you guys and you'll just have to pretend I'm not friends with him.

**O**

Well, I'm saying you _can't _have both sides.

**O**

Well, I don't bloody care, Ron. I can have everything and anything at all that I want.

**O**

Everything and anything at all that you want? Do you realize how much you sound like Malfoy?

**O**

So what, Ron? So what if I've picked up a little bit of self-centred quality from Malfoy? You've said it yourself, we've been best friends since we're kids. Why are you throwing it away because of Malfoy?

**O**

You are the one throwing it away – not us.

**O**

Ron, you've accepted me when I was eleven. I still am the same girl – bushy-haired, know-it-all Hermione. Just because I now have a new friend that you don't like doesn't mean you could just _exile _me. I'm not asking you to hang out with him, anyway. All I'm asking is that you see past the fact that I'm friends with him because I'm still the same person. Malfoy doesn't affect anything.

**O**

But you sounded exactly like Malfoy a few letters ago. Obviously befriending him affects something.

**O**

That one _tiny _thing is going to stop you from recognizing me as who I was and still am?

**O**

Alright, fine. We're sorry. How are you?

**O**

Great! Was that Harry or Ron? That sounded more like Harry but it was Ron's penmanship, whoever you are.

**O**

It's Ron, Hermione.

**O**

Oh, good. Harry's rubbing off on you, then. I support you guys.

**O**

Thank you, Hermione. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did, by the way. We wanted to tell you in person but you weren't talking to us. Now, we have to figure out how to tell Ginny.

By the way, were you going out with Malfoy that night? I thought I saw him behind you.

**O**

Em… yes, I was. Where's Harry, anyway?

**O**

Harry's asleep so I took his letter for him.

Are you and Malfoy dating now?

**O**

Only occasionally. They're just friendly dates.

It's rude to read mail meant for others.

**O**

Hermione, stop changing the subject. Are you dating Malfoy or not? There isn't such things as friendly dates.

**O**

Not exclusively.

**O**

Who else are you dating then?

**O**

No one.

**O**

Is he dating someone else?

**O**

Em… not that I know of.

**O**

So, you're dating him exclusively unofficially?

**O**

No, we're not. We agreed we would be dating _casually_. Why are you not mad anyway? About me and him dating, I mean.

**O**

Because I've known it for sometime now.

**O**

What?

**O**

I can't look at him and you sitting together and not see that you two are in love – like Harry and I.

**O**

And you're not mad?

**O**

If there was a reason to be mad, it's only because you're not telling me the truth.

But I get it, actually, your situation with Malfoy is like being gay.

**O**

I'm sorry, but _what?_

**O**

You're Gryffindor, he's Slytherin; it's a forbidden thing – like being gay in the wizarding world. Harry says the Muggle community are more accepting towards gays but I can't imagine giving up magic. Harry and I want to be married sometime in the future, too. So, we're trying to figure things out.

**O**

You could get married in the States, I think. I'll check it up for you.

**O**

Thanks, Hermione. Ooh! We can have a double wedding! Harry and I, you and Malfoy! What do you think?

**O**

Ron, I'm currently _casually _dating Draco. We're probably never getting married, let alone anytime soon.

**O**

Maybe not soon, but, married – definitely.

**O**

You were just against me _befriending _him some letters ago, Ron. Are you _insane_? Oh wait, you can't _possibly _be Ron. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?

**O**

Don't be hysterical, Hermione. I'm deciding to support you.

Won't you rather have my support than my discouragement?

**O**

Yes, but something's not right here.

**O**

Hermione, I'm gay and you're in love with a Slytherin – _nothing _is right here.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The Ron and Harry part in this chapter might be a bit too... much for readers who are uncomfortable with them being together. =P BUT. I think I've put in a sufficient amount of Dramione to counter that. =)

* * *

**

Hermione,

How was your night out with Draco on Christmas Eve?

Ginny

**O**

Ginny,

It was pretty good. How was Christmas at the Burrow?

Hermione

**O**

It's great, as always. Dad's discovered Santa Claus this year, though. He dressed up as Santa.

Anyway, 'pretty good'? Don't downplay it. Knowing Malfoy, he would do something that at least the word 'amazing' could cover.

**O**

Fine, it was amazing. The ending wasn't so, though. In fact, it was quite… traumatizing.

**O**

Traumatizing? Why?

**O**

That, you can ask Harry.

**O**

I am _not _talking to him.

**O**

At some point you'd have to if you really want to move on. You're still confused. So, you had _better _talk to him if you want to just get over it.

**O**

You know what, you're right. I'll confront him. But, seriously, though, why traumatizing? What did Malfoy do? And how is _Harry _involved in this. I thought you weren't talking to him.

**O**

Just ask Harry, Gin. Just do.

* * *

You want to marry me.

**O**

No, I don't, Malfoy. I only wrote that to shut you up.

**O**

You could have just 'shut me up' by writing 'Draco' but you went ahead and wrote your name attached to my last name.

Honestly, Hermione, I don't understand what's going on in your head. You are more willing to be married to me than to say my first name – or, rather, write it.

But I'm not complaining. If you really want to marry me, just say so. I could buy you a ring now. Heck, I would already have had it with me if I didn't think it was too soon. _And _I haven't told my mother I'm in love with you yet. I'll get to that right now.

**O**

No! I don't want to marry you. What in the world is wrong with you? I only wrote _Hermione Jean Malfoy _because it's made up of names I'm used to. Look: Hermione Jean Nott, Hermione Jean Zabini, Hermione Jean Weasley, Hermione Jean Macmillan.

**O**

Macmillan? Hermione, how could you even stand the idea of marrying that man? He annoys me to no end. He reminds me of that Weasel Head Boy we've had. And Weasley, Hermione? _Weasley? _I can't believe you would actually contemplate marrying a gay. He doesn't want you, Hermione. He wants his Scarhead Hero.

**O**

I don't want to marry any of these guys! That includes _you_, too. And in case you haven't noticed, Ron has _three _available brothers. So even if I did consider marrying any of them, the Weasley I've mentioned is _definitely _not Ron. And stop being spiteful towards Harry – he's my best friend.

**O**

Yes, that and he's my childhood enemy. Surely you don't expect old habits to die _that _soon.

Well, thank Merlin you don't actually want to marry any of them. Because I can tell you Blaise would probably hurt you real bad. He doesn't like muggle-borns and he doesn't support my pursuing you.

Hang on, you've just _distracted _me from the real matter of importance, haven't you? Sly, Hermione.

**O**

What matter of importance?

**O**

Writing my first name?

**O**

I'd hardly call that a matter of importance. Anyway, Ginny's speaking to me now.

**O**

Nice try. But I've learnt my lesson. Write 'Draco', Hermione.

**O**

Seriously, Ginny owled me not long ago. I told her our Christmas Eve ended quite traumatizingly.

**O**

That, it did. But, please, Hermione, stop this. Just write what I want to read.

**O**

You are such a Slytherin, Malfoy – so self-centered. You can't care less whether my girl best friend is finally getting over her boyfriend for your own selfish purposes.

**O**

Well, I'm not a bloody Gryffindor. But, _fine_, I _am _curious. What did she say to that 'traumatizing' remark?

**O**

She naturally thought you did something horrible. So I asked her to ask Harry why. She didn't understand. I'm depending on her curiosity to confront Harry about it.

**O**

Now, who's the Slytherin?

**O**

Yes, thank you. I know it was a job well done.

**O**

I love you, you know that? For being such fun and such genius.

**O**

Thank you, Draco.

* * *

Now, _I'm _traumatized, Hermione. I can't get the image of Harry and Ron making out out of my head.

**O**

Oh, it does take some getting used to. No worries, Gin, you'll get over that initial stage. I take it you're letting go of Harry now?

**O**

Yes, I am. I _definitely _am.

* * *

Ron,

I've looked it up for you. You _can _get married in the States. And I mean the wizarding world, too. They are actually quite common, seeing that other countries in the world disallow same-sex marriages. So, are you going to propose?

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Thank you so much for helping me out. And, no, not so soon. I'm still getting to know Harry.

Ron

**O**

Don't be ridiculous. You've known him forever. What else is there to know?

**O**

I mean his more romantic side, Hermione. And other things that I don't think you would like to know. Ever.

**O**

Oh, great. I think you have just effectively let me know.

Let's draw some lines here, Ron. You _can _tell me about the flowers and dinners and such but, please, _never _ever bring up the uh… bedroom things.

I can't believe you're doing _that_ with Harry already!

**O**

It's like you said, Hermione, there isn't anything else that I need to get to know now, right?

**O**

We're _not_ talking about this.

**O**

Then don't bring it up. Why are you reacting so strongly to this, anyway? We're adults, Hermione. It's just sex. I heard Pavarti talking about Malfoy being great at it back in sixth year. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it.

**O**

Ron, _stop_. You're on a roll here. I've never done it with Malfoy. So I wouldn't know. And I'm a virgin, Ron. It's natural that I'm uncomfortable with the mention of _it._

**O**

_What? _You've never done it with him? I don't get it. You're dating him right? And you're a _what_, Hermione? Merlin's beard. I thought you lost it to Krum in fourth year. If I had known, I would've taken you.

**O**

_Ron!_ Language! _Casually dating _a person does not translate into casually doing it with him or her. And what do you take me for? A slut? It's like you don't know me at all to think I'd do it with Viktor. I've only briefly dated him and I've never been anywhere close to being in love with him. _Of course _I haven't let him have my virginity. Did you do it with a girl before Harry?

**O**

Yes, with Lavender. Just once, though. One _very _horrid time. With Harry, it was amazing. I'd spare you the details, though.

And, of course, I should have known – the great prude, Hermione Granger, would definitely _not_ have sex if there wasn't a gigantic amount of love brewing in the cauldron now, would she?

**O**

It may be prudish, Ron, but that's the way it's supposed to be.

**O**

Well, love or not, I say you _must _have a go with Malfoy. Pavarti said he's the Slytherin Sex God or something. He would make it fantastic for you. I honestly still can't believe you haven't done it with him. Didn't you know his reputation? You should have taken advantage of your opportunity.

**O**

You've said it yourself, Ron. I'm a prude. The other girls wouldn't have cared to share this information with me, nor was I interested in knowing about this. Being the prude I still am, Ron, I will _not_ do it with Malfoy until I fall in love him. So, you see, I most probably would not experience the uh… expertise of Malfoy's love-making skills.

**O**

You're an idiot, Hermione. Not because you wouldn't utilize your chance but because you _already _are in love but you won't see it.

**O**

How in the world did we go from talking about sex to this? And I definitely do _not_ love him!

**O**

Well, according to you, sex and love comes hand in hand. And of course you _love _him. You just don't see it. You're too stubborn to want to see that you've fallen head over heels for _the _biggest Slytherin ass of all time. Like how I was too stubborn to accept that you two are even friends.

**O**

Yeah, whatever happened to the I-hate-Malfoy-to-bits mindset? I desperately need that now.

**O**

Being gay has opened my eyes, Hermione. I thought to myself one day, if I want for you to accept my love for Harry then I should try to accept your love for Malfoy. You've been _so _cool with the idea of Harry and I being a set so the least I could do is to support you, too. But you can't even encourage yourself to want him when you already subconsciously do. I really don't know what it'll take to have you take that… leap of faith.

**O**

Are you sure you're Ron? Ronald Bilius Weasley? I've never heard you sound so insightful – which you are _not_ because I do not subconsciously desire him, nor do I consciously do. And I do _not_ do leaps of faith, okay? I take tentative steps into relationships so that I won't get hurt. A girls needs to learn how to guard her heart.

**O**

Well, a girl like _you _needs to learn how to _open _her heart.

**O**

You are Harry, aren't you?

**O**

No, Hermione. I'm _Ron_.

**O**

That doesn't explain _anything_ I'm reading.

**O**

Stop dealing blows at my ego regarding my intelligence and depth, Hermione. I do not appreciate it at all.

**O**

I'm sorry! But it's just… unbelievable.

**O**

Geez, Hermione. Thank you so much.

* * *

Are you a virgin?

**O**

What brought _that _on?

**O**

Answer it, Malfoy.

**O**

I wasn't aware that you actually want to shag me, Hermione.

**O**

I do _not _want to shag you. I'm only asking if you still have your virginity.

**O**

Regardless, it's _still _a question that inclines towards a sexual nature. Tell me, Hermione, do you want to get naughty with me?

**O**

No, Malfoy, I do _not_. Just answer the bloody question.

**O**

Ah, you want to dominate me, don't you, Hermione?

**O**

Sweet Merlin, Malfoy, stop talking dirty. I'm only asking a question.

**O**

Fine. My virginity is long gone. What about yours? Still in tact?

**O**

Yes, it very much is. I'm not a slut. I heard you're quite a man-whore in the past few years. Are you still one?

**O**

Why? Do you require my services? For you, darling, I don't charge.

**O**

Hermione, you can't kidnap my owl mid-seduction. It completely spoils the mood.

**O**

Here's an idea, Malfoy – stop seducing.

**O**

Well, I have an idea that you don't really want it to stop. And in answer to your question before: nope, I haven't been a 'man-whore', as you've so… straightforwardly put, since last year.

**O**

I find that hard to believe.

**O**

It's the truth.

**O**

Why are you abstaining, then? I thought men like you are usually really um… horny.

**O**

It was then that I finally accepted that I've fallen for you. So I decided to save my virtue, or lack thereof, for you.

**O**

What? You're kidnapping my owl again because I'm actually doing something quite nice for you?

**O**

No. I'm taking it hostage because you're lying to me.

**O**

You, my dear, have a problem with trusting people. Believe what you like. As long as I know I'm telling the truth, I can be happy with myself.

**O**

As if you need any more reason to be happy with yourself. You always are whether there is a valid reason or not.

**O**

Well, don't you know me well, Hermione. Want to get to know me _better_?

**O**

Great, and here I thought you've rid yourself the habit of collecting owls.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Happy reading, you guys. =) Thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys keep me going. I still have far too much time in my hands 'cause I haven't registered for college. =P Gonna go soon, though. So, I'd better update this as often as I could now 'cause once college starts, I doubt I'd have time. =(**

**Leave me another review. =)

* * *

**

Hermione,

Can I please have Columbus back?

Draco

**O**

What's the reason this time? Archie's with him.

**O**

But Edna isn't.

**O**

Who in the world is Edna?

**O**

Edna's Columbus' mate. It's Valentine's Day soon. They can't be without each other on that day.

**O**

They wouldn't even _know _what day it is.

**O**

They _will _get jealous when they see us together.

**O**

Are you mad? They are owls, Malfoy, they wouldn't know if we are dating. Are we going out on that day? I'm sorry but I haven't said yes to a date with you on Valentine's Day, have I?

**O**

But we _will _be going out.

**O**

It's a school day. I can't cut class to go out with you. I'm sorry.

**O**

Live a little, Hermione. It's fine to skive off some classes sometimes.

**O**

No way. Slughorn's teaching us how to make Felix Felicis on that day.

**O**

If Felix Felicis is so important to you, Hermione, I can get us an empty classroom and teach you how to brew it.

**O**

I am _not _going into an empty classroom with you, Malfoy.

**O**

What? You would rather be in an empty classroom with Slughorn than with me? I'm utterly offended, Hermione.

**O**

The classroom won't be empty, you git.

**O**

Yes, it will be. It's Valentine's Day, for Slytherin's sake. All seventh-years will be skipping class for a snog session somewhere.

**O**

Well, I don't care if everyone's deciding to not show up in class. _I _am definitely going to every single one of mine.

**O**

Why am I not surprised?

* * *

Professor McGonagall,

I would appreciate it very much if Miss Hermione Granger can be excused from all classes on the 14th of February as I require her assistance in the research for _Hogwarts: A History_.

Thank you,

Draco Malfoy

**O**

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I am no fool. Regardless, enjoy yourselves on Valentine's Day. I shall give her the day off.

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Dear Miss Granger,

You are excused from all classes on February 14th. If you are to, in any way, attempt to attend class on that day, points will be taken from you and detentions will be given to you.

Any pleas to have my decision changed will be ignored and insistence upon the matter will not do any good.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

_What did you do, Malfoy?

* * *

_

I can't thank you enough, professor.

* * *

Hermione,

Can you cover for Ron and I on Valentine's Day? We're sneaking off to Hogsmeade.

Harry

**O**

I'm sorry, I can't. Malfoy _somehow_ got Professor McGonagall to disallow me from entering any of my classes on that day.

**O**

That is _so _romantic!

**O**

Um… Hi, Ron.

**O**

Hi. Well, what are you going to do with him all day? Do you have anything planned? Or is he giving you a surprise?

**O**

I'm _not _going to do anything with him. I'm going yo punish him for having me miss all my classes.

**O**

Godric, Hermione, don't you know how to have _fun_?

**O**

Making Felix Felicis _is _fun, Ron. And I'm going to miss that because of Malfoy.

**O**

Why are you still calling him Malfoy?

**O**

Oh, no. Not you, too.

**O**

What? He's your boyfriend. Shouldn't you be addressing him by his first name?

**O**

No, I shouldn't. And he is _not _my boyfriend.

**O**

After _all _these time, Hermione, you still can't break that barrier holding you back from him?

**O**

What are you saying? I'm dating him now, aren't I?

**O**

Using his last name instead of his first, Hermione, indicates that you are creating a distance between you and him. And refusing to be his Valentine, even though you actually really want to, for some classes is just downright stupid. You have too much pride, Hermione. Just drop it, stomp on it and admit that you love him already. He'd done that for you a long time ago. It's your turn now.

**O**

I _don't _love him.

**O**

Stop trying to convince yourself, Hermione. It's pathetic.

**O**

It isn't because it's the truth.

**O**

Hermione,

For once, Ron's right and you're not. Sorry.

Harry

**O**

Great, now, _you're _on his side, too.

* * *

Hermione,

Will you be my Valentine?

Draco

**O**

Hermione,

Will you be my Valentine?

Colin Creevey

* * *

Sure, Colin, I would love to.

**O**

Go to hell, Malfoy.

* * *

What are you saying, Hermione? McGonagall gave you the day off for my benefit. Of course you're going to be _my _Valentine.

**O**

She didn't say anything about my having to date you on that day. So, _I _get to decide how _I _want to spend _my _Valentine's Day.

**O**

Are you going to curl up in a corner to read _Hogwarts: A History_, then?

**O**

No. I'm going out with Colin Creevey. He's my Valentine.

**O**

You're _not _serious. The really annoying boy who miraculously recovered from supposed death during the Battle? _Him?_

**O**

Yes, _him_.

**O**

I'm going to put him back in his death bed.

**O**

Malfoy! You can't do that!

**O**

Yes, I _can_, Hermione. It's not fair. It took me months to finally get you to date me but you won't say yes to being my Valentine. All _he _did was ask and he's got it.

**O**

Malfoy, you have to understand that you are _not _my boyfriend and neither am I yours. We are _both _free to explore out options. And _I _am exploring mine. Like it or not, Malfoy, I'm Colin's Valentine. So, unfortunately for you, you would have to find someone else to romance on February 14th.

* * *

Ginny,

Be my Valentine?

Draco

**O**

Isn't Hermione your only choice?

**O**

Apparently, I'm not her only choice.

**O**

Who's _her_ Valentine?

**O**

Creevey.

**O**

You're not serious, are you?

**O**

I wish I wasn't. So, what say you? You need a guy to romance you a little, don't you?

**O**

No, I don't, ferret. But, yes, it would be nice.

**O**

Great. I'll pick you up at your dorm.

**O**

You can't enter the girls' dorm.

**O**

Don't worry. Just wait in there and I'll come and get you.

* * *

Ron,

Valentine's Day was a disaster.

Hermione

* * *

Blaise,

I'm in trouble. I think Weaselette's in love with me.

Draco

* * *

Hermione,

Do you want to go out again?

Colin

* * *

Draco,

I um… I'm not sorry for what happened. I know you're in love with Hermione but if you won't mind, I would like to go out with you again.

Ginny

* * *

Hermione,

Well, you _did _say yes to a date with _Colin Creevey_.

Ron

**O**

He's a very sweet boy. He just doesn't do romance very well that's all.

**O**

What did you two do?

**O**

We snuck out of the castle using the secret passage to Honeyduke's then he took me to Zonko's to check out the new products. I had to listen to him talk about ways to prank snogging couples when we get back to the castle – apparently, pranking other people was part of our date. I managed to drag him out of Zonko's and take him to Madam Puddifoot's.

Merlin help me, I should _never _had took him there. He tried to play footsies with me under the table and he kept trying to kiss me. It took a kick in his groin to stop him from try9ing anything else. He thinks it wasn't intentional because I apologized profusely afterwards. He only stopped because he thought I was dangerous, I think. All the same, I was grateful… for a while, at least.

We left the shop and he accio'd his broom to fly us back to the castle. It was the most horrible part of the date. I felt nauseous when we landed and he _hilariously_ said something about 'sweeping me off my bloody feet'. Bloody hell, Ron. Why in the _world _did I say yes to this date? Now he wants another one. I'm going to have to pass or I would probably die because I fell off his broom or something.

* * *

Drake,

Mudblood to blood traitor. That's an upgrade.

Blaise

**O**

Blaise,

Will you stop with your stupid pureblood ideals? Both Hermione and Ginny are really wonderful girls. Help me out here.

Draco

**O**

There isn't anything that I could help you with. You love Granger, don't you? And not Weaselette? So, there's nothing that you need to do about anything except continuing in your pursuit of Granger.

**O**

I can't just ignore Ginny. She has become quite important to me.

**O**

Honestly, what did you do during the date? You didn't go all out, did you?

**O**

I… kind of did. Pothead found an excuse to be rid of her because of me. I know it was just a matter of time before it's over but it was _I _who had made it sooner. I needed to make it up to her. So, I gave her a date that I would have given Hermione.

**O**

You've been hanging around Gryffindors for too long, Drake. Why are you so _nice_? What exactly did you do?

**O**

I picked Ginny up from the window of her dorm by flying her out of there. I initially wanted to get Hermione on a broom because I wanted to help her get over her fear and discover how great flying is. For Ginny, it was different. She is a natural on a broom. She just hopped on, leaned into me, closed her eyes and enjoyed the flight.

I brought her to London's Wizarding Zoo. Hermione loves magical creatures so I figured she would enjoy a day there. I didn't know Ginny liked magical creatures, too. She was positively glowing, looking at Blast-Ended Skrewts. And she recounted to me how Weasel was afraid of those when Hagrid rared them for class. I know it isn't the most romantic place to be but I planned it for Hermione, anyway. Ginny thought I actually knew her that well and said I was really sweet. We took several pictures with different owl breeds while we were there and she thought it was funny because I kidnapped her owl before.

We had lunch in the zoo then we Apparated to Venice. I got us into a gondola and saw the Bridge of Sighs. We hung around Venice for some ice cream then Apparated to the Eiffel Tower in the evening.

That, was when things started to go wrong. We actually held hands for the most part of the day – that was it. But when we were leaving the Eiffel Tower, she kissed me. It wasn't passionate or wild or anything of that sort – it was light and sweet like a 'thank you' kiss. I was a bit surprised by that but I carried on like nothing happened.

We headed to a posh restaurant in wizarding Paris next and had a great dinner there with wine, dancing, violins playing – the works. That was, well, romantic – as it is meant to be. After, we took a Portkey back to Hogsmeade and I flew her back to her dorm from there. She climbed into her dorm through the window then she reached out, grabbed my shirt in her fists and pulled me in. She kissed me. It was urgent and, in a way, desperate. I was hanging in mid air and she snogged me senseless – it was one of the most memorable kisses I've ever gotten. Then she pushed me away as if she was burned and stared at me, hard. I could see tears glistening in her eyes by the moon light. Then she turned and walked steadily into the darkness.

I flew back to my dorm and thought to myself the whole night, _what the _hell _was _that_? _The next morning, I received an owl from her asking me for another date.

**O**

Well, you were the one stupid enough to take her to Venice and Paris. Nothing screams romantic like those two places. If you had taken Granger out, she would probably have shagged you that night.

**O**

She wouldn't have. She wants to be in love before she does the deed.

**O**

She would have been feeling bloody close to being I love by then. So, yes, it would have happened for you.

**O**

We both know it won't happen now. So, what do I do about Ginny?

**O**

You _did _say she gave you one of the most memorable kisses you've ever gotten so you might want to try dating her. She may change your mind about Granger.

**O**

No way. Every time I kiss Hermione, I feel myself falling in love with her all over again. With Ginny, it's a great kiss then nothing.

**O**

This is where you're wrong. With Weaselette, you actually feel like flying – literally. And she kept you up all night thinking about her.

**O**

You have a point there.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, y'all! =) Thanks for all the reviews. You guys brought me pass the 100 mark. =D It's really unfortunate, though, that most of them are angry. =P **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. =)

* * *

**

How was your date with Creevey?

**O**

Well, bad would be an understatement… Anyway, who was your Valentine?

**O**

Ginny. What did Creevey do that was so horrible?

**O**

Ginny? You mean Ginny _Weasley_?

**O**

Yeah. Do you know anyone else whose name is Ginny?

**O**

Well, no. So, how was the date? Did you give her a good one? She deserves it - especially from you - since you kind of destroyed her relationship with Harry.

**O**

It _wasn't _completely my fault. But, I think I did a pretty good job with the date.

I picked her up from her dorm by flying, took her to London Wizarding Zoo in the morning, went to Venice after lunch, saw the Bridge of Sighs, had ice cream before heading to the Eiffel Tower then I ended the date by taking her to dinner in wizarding Paris.

**O**

Do you mean the Venice in Italy, the Eiffel Tower in Paris and the Paris in France?

**O**

Have you seen any other Venice, Eiffel Tower or Paris that isn't in Italy, Paris or France respectively?

**O**

Well, no. So, did she snog you after the date?

**O**

Is that what you would have done?

**O**

I asked my question first. So, you would have to answer that first.

**O**

Yes, she did.

**O**

Do elaborate.

**O**

I _don't _have to detail it for you if I don't want to.

**O**

Was it _bad_?

**O**

You're not the only person who could give me good kisses, Hermione.

**O**

So, I've only ever been giving you _good _kisses and not _great _ones? Because I remember you telling me I give you your best ones.

**O**

Let me rephrase my sentence, then: you're not the only person who is capable of giving me absolutely wonderful kisses, Hermione.

**O**

Ginny gave you an absolutely wonderful snog session, then?

**O**

Well, yeah… I guess.

**O**

The best?

**O**

Stop acting like a jealous girlfriend, Hermione. It doesn't become you.

**O**

I'm not acting like a jealous girlfriend. I am perfectly clear that we are not exactly together. In fact, I was the one who drew that line. So, I do _not _care very much that Ginny gave you your best kiss ever.

**O**

I didn't say she gave me my best kiss ever.

**O**

But you didn't say otherwise. So, I had a right to assume.

**O**

I don't believe it – you _are _jealous.

**O**

I already said I'm not!

**O**

Alright, then, you would be completely fine with it when I tell you I'll be going out with her again.

**O**

Yes, you are absolutely right, Malfoy. I am _completely _fine that you would be going out with Ginny a second time because she gave you your best kiss ever.

**O**

It's not just because of that. I'm actually taking your advice – _exploring my options_, you see.

**O**

Good for you. And, in answer to your question some time ago: yes, I would have snogged you after the date.

* * *

Malfoy,

What did you do to Hermione?

Ron Weasley

**O**

I don't understand. Is something wrong?

**O**

Don't play dumb, Malfoy. She was upset – crying, in fact. So what is it that you have done?

**O**

Why is it that whenever she's hurt you and Potty would automatically assume that it was me who hurt her? I swear to you I did nothing. Did she say that it was something to do with me?

**O**

She didn't. But you _are _Slytherin. So you are topping my suspect list.

**O**

What a good reason to be suspecting someone of a crime like that, Weasel. Get over the house prejudice. Now, when exactly did she cry? I might have an idea why she's upset.

**O**

You really _did _hurt her.

**O**

Look, I don't even know what's going on yet. Just tell me when that was.

**O**

Just this afternoon. She came to meet Harry and I in the Gryffindor common room to help us with our studies. When she was doing her homework, I thought I heard a sob from her but her head was bowed so I wasn't sure. I left it but not long after I heard her sob again so I tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she was okay. She wouldn't even raise her head to look at me. I asked her what was wrong and all she could tell me was she doesn't know. It was weird because it didn't sound like a lie. After I got over my initial surprise with her, it just got a little comical because she was crying so hard but didn't know the reason to it. Her shoulders were shaking as sobs were tore from her but all she could say was, "I really don't get why I'm so upset."

Do you know why?

**O**

Well, I owled her last night about my date with Ginny on Valentine's Day and I told her I was going to date her again. She was acting really jealous but she said she wasn't.

**O**

Since when are you so insensitive? That's supposed to be my trait. Hermione's in love with you. How could you just do that to her?

**O**

Do _what_? And how was I supposed to know that she loves me? She has _never_ voice it or show it in any way. Have you ever hear her say it out loud? Because I really need to know.

**O**

Okay, maybe I haven't heard her say it aloud. But this is Hermione Granger we're talking about – the most stubborn girl the both of us had the utmost not-so-misfortune to meet.

Look at her now, she is so deep into jealousy of Ginny that she is actually crying but she still won't let herself see it for what it really is – not sadness, but jealousy – and what it's really about.

**O**

Do you think it's because she dated you for so long that she's acting like you now? Like an idiot, I mean.

**O**

For Hermione, I would stand your immature stabbing of insults at me, Malfoy. But if she could ever get over you, I swear on every strand of Merlin's beard, I _will _get back at you.

**O**

What if, then, your _sister_ is in love with me? Would you still keep your promise?

**O**

My sister is in love with your slimy git of a self, too?

**O**

I didn't say that.

**O**

Answer my question, ferret. Is she or is she not?

**O**

I don't know. Insensitivity towards women's feelings seem to be embedded into my character as much as your insensitivity towards everyone else's feelings is crafted into yours.

**O**

No, _seriously_, Malfoy. Do you think my sister is in love with you?

**O**

If you would really like to know what I think… I would say pretty damned close.

**O**

You can't be serious. My best friend and my sister is in love with _you_? You can't just go around seducing every woman that I hold dear. The next thing I know, my mother could be charmed by you. Worse, _Harry_ could come next.

**O**

I don't seduce every woman that you care about. I don't have some sort of sick obsession with you, Weasel. And, no way in hell would I ever want the romantic attention of your mother or Pothead. It's revolting. No offense to either of them… it's just I don't swing in that direction.

**O**

Okay, enough on that. Look, you can't just keep both Hermione and Ginny hanging. You have to make up your mind. I don't know about Ginny but I do know that Hermione loves you – a lot.

It doesn't seem much so in letters but I've been watching her for a while now and her obvious attraction is showing more as the days pass… like some sort of pregnancy she's unaware of.

It's like you have a magnetic pull over her. When you pass by in the hall, during meal times - whenever you're close, generally - she'll find you almost automatically and if you linger any longer than a minute, she'll either let her gaze flicker towards you every five seconds or just stare to her heart's content.

But she does these things unconsciously, I think. Either that, or she just thinks no one notices which would be stupid because she's being _too_ obvious. It feels like her subconscious is fiercely in love with you but try as it may, it couldn't get through to her conscious mind the fact that has been there for ages.

**O**

Since when are you _this _sensitive?

**O**

Look, I can be observant when I want to, okay? So, what are you going to do?

**O**

I'm going to date both of them. They both know how the situation is. So, it's fine.

**O**

Why are you doing this when you know at the end of the day you would have to break one of their hearts? And they are best friends, you dolt. You'd strain their friendship. Are you doing this because you don't know how to say no? Well, I'm telling you it's better to do it now than later.

**O**

Why is it that you give better advice than Blaise?

**O**

What did he tell you to do?

**O**

Date both of them because Ginny might change my mind about Hermione. We forgot to consider the consequences.

**O**

Wait, you want to use my sister to get over Hermione? Is that it?

**O**

No, it's not like that. I'm just exploring my options like how Hermione wants me to.

**O**

Okay, let's drop that. Just tell me this – who are you in love with?

**O**

Hermione.

**O**

Without a doubt?

**O**

None whatsoever.

**O**

Well, then. Do what you see fit to do.

* * *

Blaise,

Curse my aristocratic charms and my good looks. I hate being the love interest of women.

Draco

**O**

Funny, you used to love your 'aristocratic charms and good looks' because they made you the love interest of women. What changed that?

**O**

Before I found myself plunged into the depths of love for Hermione, I was a git – a very sexy one, but a git nonetheless. I didn't know how to treat women right. Sure, I knew how to romance them to get them to jump into bed with me but after I got what I wanted, I skip off to find my next victim. So, you see, I didn't _respect _women as they rightfully deserved.

After months of trying so hard with Hermione and still getting nowhere besides a few snogs, I am naturally demoralized because I was the kind of guy who could charm a witch into bed in less than a few hours. I guess… Ginny being attracted to me and not denying it at all was a boost for my ego, which was why I was so eager to try dating her.

Then, Weasel asked me the million-dollar question – who am I in love with?

I paused to think, then, before giving him my reply.

Hermione Granger punched me in third year. I thought, at that time, that memory was an utterly humiliating one, a smear on my Malfoy name and on my pride. I thought how a Mudblood (I cringe to write that word but for the purpose of recreating my feelings then, I must write it) could injure me so easily without magic and felt completely horrified.

That punch was the tip of the ice berg. Her beating me in class after class _after _class for three years was enough to throw blows at my ego. I took those blows and swallowed the, seemingly unaffected by them. The punch, however, was all three years of humiliation bunched together in her little fist, thrown in my face – a physical blow coupled with an invisible mental one. Hermione Jean Granger was not just a prick in my side. She was that bruise on my cheek and in my heart.

I hated her for doing that to me and since then, I've watched her, trying to know every weakness she has so as to be able to use it against her, to hurt her.

Annoyingly, not only did I find weaknesses, I've found in her a great deal of strength that my Slytherin self would probably never have. From watching her, I've discovered so many little things about her that I unconsciously memorized and adored. I think… I may have realized it but pushed it aside.

In sixth year, when I spied her hiding from McLaggen at Slughorn's party, I smiled involuntarily for the first time in my whole miserable year. In seventh year, when she did not return, I initially felt a sort of stabbing pain in my chest for almost a month. It ached and a lump could be felt in my throat most of the time. I felt hollow. To look to the Gryffindor table and not find her there during meal times, to go into classes and not see her hand shoot upwards with astounding speed when a question was asked, to not see her voluminous hair in hall ways, to not _know _whether she was dead or alive out there… was the most excruciatingly painful experience I've had in my life. Not the Dark Lord's Crucio when I failed to kill Dumbledore, not my father's Crucio when I failed to bring glory to the Malfoy name… none of them could compete with the pain I felt when Hermione wasn't around.

Ginny, whom I've only gotten to know in the few months after I started to pursue Hermione, had not been the one to unmake me the way Hermione had done. So, when Ronald Weasley asked me who I was in love with, it was without a doubt, Hermione Jean Granger.

So, I'm afraid Ginny Weasley, who has fallen for my aristocratic charms and good looks, will have her heart broken today.

**O**

Send her my way.

**O**

Are you serious? You just called her a blood traitor.

**O**

There's no harm in trying it out.

**O**

NO way. You'll hurt her.

**O**

Why do you care?

**O**

Why are you so surprised that I care? She's my friend.

So, _no_, I _won't _send her your way. And that's final.

* * *

Ginny,

In the past months, you've been a terrific friend. I've never stopped thinking of you as one. Even when I asked you to be my Valentine, my intentions were purely friendly.

I admit that Hermione and I aren't really having a relationship and I also must say that kiss we shared that night was quite phenomenal. That being said, I also must be very honest with you that my heart belongs to Hermione Jean Granger. It has been for some time now and I know it always will be.

I'm sorry, Ginny. But I really can't lead you on. And I hope this would not strain things between you and I or you and Hermione because we both need friends like you.

Draco

**O**

Draco,

It's weird that I'm fine with this because I've expected this, I guess…

I just hope, sincerely, that Hermione would see how lucky she is to have you.

Ginny

**O**

Yeah, so do I. Thanks, Gin.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Not sure if you guys were expecting to see this chapter earlier, but well, at least it's up now. I'm going to be quite busy for the coming few weeks what with Chinese New Year approaching and college starting right after. So, I'll try to do more in the next few days. **

**(Yes, I am Chinese. =) Not Chinese Chinese, though. I'm Malaysian Chinese. If you don't know where Malaysia is... well, Google it. haha)**

**

* * *

**

Hermione,

I've had enough with you. Do you know you almost lost him to my sister?

Ron

**O**

What are you on about, Ron? I don't own him. He's free to date whoever he wants. And so am I.

**O**

You do own him… in a way. He refused to date Ginny. And you will work on your relationship with him. So, I hereby forbid you to date anyone else.

**O**

You can't tell me what to do! What is with you? And he _is _dating Ginny. He told me he would.

**O**

Oh, trust me, he _wouldn't._

**O**

What? Did you _forbid _him to?

**O**

No. I just helped him figure things out, that's all. Look, I know I can't force you to not date anyone else but you _have _to work on this. He's leaving Hogwarts the end of this month, in case you've forgotten. The restoration is almost done.

**O**

But he's still got to update _Hogwarts: A History_. He has to do it here.

**O**

Regardless, you have to work on your relationship with Malfoy.

**O**

It doesn't need any working on, Ron. It's fine. It's casual. It doesn't give me pressure so I don't need you to give me any of that either.

**O**

But you _need _it. When was the last time you went out with him? By that, I mean on a real date where it's just the two of you.

**O**

I'm pretty sure we went out in late January.

**O**

Wrong, Hermione. It was bloody Christmas Eve. And it's _March_ now. Your last date with him was when you decided you want to date him _casually_. Don't you think you're _too _casual?

**O**

Well, I've been busy. And so has he.

**O**

He asked you out on Valentine's Day but you turned him down.

**O**

He _deserved _to be turned down.

**O**

He _deserved _to be turned down for pulling you out of class so that he could take you to fancy places like Venice and Paris? Don't be dense, Hermione. That's the most romantic thing any school girl could hope for on Valentine's Day.

**O**

I am not the kind of person to compromise school work for frivolous events like Valentine's Days. You know I'm not like that.

**O**

Fine, what's done is done. I want you to ask him out to Hogsmeade for this weekend.

**O**

You can't make me.

**O**

I can and I will. If you don't ask him on your own accord, Hermione, I will owl your mum and _she _will hear about this.

**O**

What am I? Five? In case you haven't noticed, Ronald, I am a grown woman and I don't need you nor my mum to butt in on my relationships. So, thanks, but I'll pass.

**O**

Well, if you don't want any butting in, ask him yourself.

**O**

I didn't, and I still don't, want to go out with him this weekend.

**O**

Well, then, I'm going to have to ask him for you,

**O**

Then, I'll stand him up.

**O**

Don't you think you're being too much of a bitch if you do that?

**O**

Don't you think forcing me into a date makes you a bitch?

**O**

It doesn't because you _need _forcing. Come on, just go out with him this Saturday. NEWTs is not _that _close. You have to lighten up, go out, breath and I don't know, make out with him or something.

**O**

Fine. I'll ask him out just to get you off my back.

**O**

Do you know that it's fine to ask him out because you want to and not because I'm forcing you?

**O**

I know. But I don't want to.

**O**

Stop lying to yourself.

**O**

I am not.

**O**

You're lying again.

* * *

Malfoy,

Would you go out with me this Saturday?

Hermione

**O**

Is that how you address the person you want to go out with, Hermione?

**O**

Fine, don't go out with me, then.

**O**

You're giving up that easily?

**O**

Alright, fine, I'll make you a deal. If you agree to go out with me this Saturday, I'll call you by your first name all throughout the date.

**O**

If you let slip my last name, what happens?

**O**

I owe you a favour?

**O**

A favour for each time you let slip.

**O**

No, for all the times I let slip.

**O**

No, _each_ time. Or else it doesn't really matter if you let slip or not.

**O**

Fine, each time I call you by your last name, I owe you a favour. But the favours I owe you do _not _include sexual ones.

**O**

I wasn't even thinking that. Unless you want to… do something, I wouldn't mind.

**O**

I already said no, Malfoy. Please don't start.

**O**

Why? Are you having not-so-innocent images in your head right now, Hermione?

**O**

No, I'm not. Maybe you are.

**O**

Yes, maybe I am. In fact, I'm remembering the time you came to my dorm to heal me after Potter and Weasley attacked me for befriending you. You insisted I take my shirt off so that you could have a better look at my injury, so I did. You were staring at the wound on my shoulder at first then slowly your eyes wander towards my chest, my abs and you thought reluctantly to yourself that I have a _very_ good looking torso. Then you looked at my strong, muscled arms and wondered how they would feel wrapped around you in an embrace.

I cleared my throat then and your gaze immediately flickered back to my face and you blushed a fierce scarlet which caused me to smirk. You looked angry, then. But you pulled out your wand and touched its tip to the raw flesh on my shoulder and you healed it. But you can't help but wonder how it would feel like if it was the tips of your fingers brushing against my skin. So you raised an index finger and traced it along my brand new scar.

I don't know, but maybe you're remembering that, too.

**O**

I wasn't but with that sort of description it would be a miracle if I am not picturing it in my head now.

**O**

Well, that's what I hoped for.

**O**

Jerk. I'll see you this Saturday.

* * *

Ginny,

Are you seeing Malfoy?

Hermione

**O**

I know how you feel about him. I'm sorry I tried to take him away from you. And, no, I won't be seeing him again. He refused and it wasn't right for me to do it, anyway.

**O**

Relax, Ginny. I'm not staking my claim or anything. In fact, I don't have any claim over him at all. And I don't really feel that strongly about him. Just date him if you want to. I'm fine with it.

**O**

I don't want to anymore, Hermione. I admit I still have this crush on him but I'll get over IT. You won't. Your feelings for him aren't like mine – you're in love with him.

**O**

Stop telling me that. I really am not.

**O**

Liar. You think no one's noticed how crazily possessed you are by him? Like whenever he's near, you'd stare at him until he leaves or… when you hear his name your eyes will light up… things like that.

**O**

I don't do any of these.

**O**

You can lie to me, Hermione, but you can't lie to yourself.

**O**

Fine, maybe I did do all of those but I don't do it all the time… just occasionally.

**O**

No, seriously, Hermione. You do it _a lot_… like you have an extra nervous system dedicated to him.

**O**

People think they are in love all the time when, really, they aren't.

**O**

But you _are_. It's not just me seeing it. There's Harry, Luna and even Ron, for Merlin's sake. He's the most insensitive person you could ever meet but he could see that you're in love with Draco.

**O**

Ron's the most sensitive person I know now. Ever since he came out of the closet it's like that part of his brain went through extreme reconstruction.

**O**

I agree. But don't change the subject, Hermione. Anyway, Ron told me your date with Creevey was really bad.

**O**

'Really bad' is an understatement, Gin. It was positively horrifying.

**O**

I would sound like a really bad friend if I say this but… you kind of deserved it.

**O**

Gee, thanks, Gin.

**O**

I'm sorry, truly. But… you've been such a bitch to Draco. You're stomping all over him when actually you really want him. It's retarded. And he's been so crazy patient with you despite your irrational mistreatment towards him. Sometimes, I wonder if he _is _him at all because I've never met a nicer guy and Draco Malfoy isn't_ supposed_ to be nice.

**O**

Maybe that's why I'm so on guard with him! Because deep down in the recesses of my mind I _know _this guy is not Malfoy! That's it! He's an imposter!

**O**

Hermione, have you lost your marbles? I think you've spent too much time studying. You really need to go out. How about this Saturday we head to Hogsmeade together? With Luna, too.

**O**

I'm going but I've already agreed to go with someone else. Maybe I'll see you there.

**O**

You're not going out with Harry and Ron, are you? They are revolting to hang out with these days.

**O**

Yeah, which is why I'm only ever speaking to them over letters these days. Look, I'll just see you at Hogsmeade, Gin. Good night.

* * *

Hermione,

What is this I hear from Ron? He said that your relationship with Draco is deteriorating. Ron told me you almost lost him to Ginny. Is that true?

Love,

Mum

**A**

_Ron!_

_I asked him out! Why is my mother still hearing about this?_

_Hermione_

**A**

Mum,

Look, I don't have some sort of hold or claim over Malfoy in the first place. So, I wouldn't have 'lost' him because I've never 'had' him.

And I'm going out with him this Saturday. How is that deteriorating?

Hermione

**O**

Honey,

Ron told me that's the fix-everything-up date.

Mum

**A**

_Ron!_

_I don't need to fix anything with Malfoy! That's why Saturday is not a bloody fix-everything-up date!_

_Hermione_

**A**

Mother,

Trust me, it isn't. Everything's going _swimmingly _with Malfoy. Do stop worrying.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

Why are you _still _calling him by his last name? See, that's one of the things Ron told me, too. If he hadn't, I would probably have overlooked it because I'm so used to you calling him Malfoy it's as if _that's _his first name.

Mum

**A**

_Ron!_

_I can't believe you told her about the name issue! She wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't told her!_

_Hermione_

**A**

Mum,

It's nothing to worry about. He calls me Granger. It's kind of our thing.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

If you say so… Have fun this Saturday.

Mum

**A**

_Ron,_

_You will pay for this!_

_Hermione_

* * *

Hermione,

Take a nap on Friday afternoon. We're leaving Hogwarts at 6.30p.m. on that day.

Draco

**O**

Friday? I thought our date is on Saturday.

**O**

It will be an overnight thing. We'll be back in Hogwarts by 7p.m. on Saturday.

**O**

Overnight? Malfoy, I won't sleep with you.

**O**

What? I'm not asking you to. Why do you immediately jump to _that_ conclusion? Anyway, be in the Great Hall at 6.30p.m. Don't eat dinner. Have something lighter.

**O**

You can't blame me for jumping to that conclusion, really. Going to Hogsmeade in the evening is not really normal. And why can't I eat dinner? Are you trying to kidnap me? Honestly, do you really think that keeping me hungry will prevent me from putting up a fight? Well, I assure you, if you _do _plan tokidnap me, I am a competent enough witch to cast magic with an empty stomach.

**O**

Goodness, Hermione. I'm not trying to kidnap you. Have you gone mad from all that cramming of knowledge in your head? Just relax. I'll see you on Friday night and I _promise _you'll be safe for the 24 hours you're with me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: First off, to NessaMalfoy, my fellow Malaysian, I'm from Selangor. =) Get an account on ffnet and message me! =D**

**Okay, so, this took me ages to get done. It's double the size of my normal chapters and it is mainly two diary entries by Hermione. I hope you guys have fun reading because I _really _enjoyed writing this, as tiring as it is. **

**Oh, and I think is it's fair if I take a break after this since this is such a crazy long chapter. So, don't expect an update until... well, not anytime too soon. =P **

**Anyway, leave me a review. =D**

**

* * *

**

Dearest professor,

Hermione and I are going to linger here for another day. We will be back before sundown on Sunday so that Hermione could make it to class on Monday.

Hope you like the postcard, by the way. Hermione picked it out for you.

Yours sincerely,

Draco

**O**

Ron, Harry, Ginny,

Am having the time of my life here! I have half a mind to not go back ever again but only having Draco keeping me company is boring.

I'll be back tomorrow.

Hope you guys like the postcard, by the way. I made Draco pick that out for you guys.

Love,

Hermione

**O**

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

Here are some kiwis and chocolates with kiwi fillings. I truly hope you'll enjoy them.

Yours sincerely,

Draco

P.S.: Attached with this letter is a copy of the photo of Hermione bungee jumping. She has truly outdone herself this time.

**O**

Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,

The next time either of you attempt to take an extended holiday without earlier notice, I will personally Appparate to your location to bring you back to school.

If Ms. Granger was not a top student in this school, I would not have awarded her special priviledges as such for you to take her out of school, Mr. Malfoy.

There always will be limits to these luxuries I'm allowing the both of you or the other students will protest. I hope you'd understand.

Regardless, enjoy yourselves.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

**O**

Hermione,

Edna was confused as to whom to send your postcard to. Next time, deliver three separate postcards, please.

We're glad you're _finally_ having some fun. Don't come back!

Much love,

Ron, Harry, Ginny

**O**

Draco,

Thank you so much for the souvenirs. You are such a sweetheart. We're glad to hear Hermione enjoys herself. The photo was marvellous.

Thank you,

Mr. & Mrs. Granger

**O**

Hermione,

Have you gotten married? Is your trip to New Zealand a honeymoon? I can't believe you didn't tell me anything.

Mum

* * *

Saturday, 13th March 1998

Here in New Zealand it is actually a Sunday. If I was back in London, I would soon be having dinner. But I'm not, I am currently sitting in bed, writing in here on an early Sunday morning… so early the sun has not yet found its way to the sky, so early I am sure Draco is still asleep in bed next door.

I would have written in here last night if I wasn't so exhausted. But I was, so I am writing now for I am sure in years to come, whether or not Draco Malfoy and I could last, I would appreciate this memory very, _very_ much.

He had rushed me to the gates of Hogwarts on Friday evening and hadn't said a word of what was to come. I badgered him with many questions but all I had in return was his mischievous, I-know-better-than-you-do smirk.

We went past the gates and he drew a single red rose from his robes and held it out to me. He smiled then. As I wound my fingers around its stem, I felt a pull on my navel and the next thing I know I was standing in pitch black darkness. All that surfaced in my mind then was, "He lied to me – He really was kidnapping me."

I drew my wand and sent a hex in his direction. He deflected it easily with a quick Shield Charm and smirked at me. That did it. I plunge my wand back into my pocket, ignored the fact that I am a woman while he is a man who had undergone rigorous Quidditch practices and swung a fist in his face. That fist may have succeeded once but it failed me this time. He ducked it and placed a Body-Bind curse on me.

"Hermione," he gave me a small smile, "can I trust you not to use violence on me if I release you? I assure you," he added as if reading my mind, "this is not a scheme to kidnap you."

As if I could answer him when I was in that unmoving state. He released me anyway and explained that we are, in fact, in Gisborne, New Zealand and the sun would rise in less than an hour. I puzzled over what the sun rising has to do with anything while, magically, he pulled a broom out of his robes and said, "We are going to fly up there to see the sun rise."

I stared at him and cursed his stupidity. We are perfectly competent wizarding beings. "Why is it that we can't Apparate there or get a Portkey to reach the peak?" I asked him.

Being Malfoy, naturally, he had an answer for everything. "We can't Apparate because I've never been up there, therefore, am unable to picture it. And I asked for a Portkey that would land us up there but the Ministry won't authorize it because there isn't any even landing at the peak that would guarantee a safe landing."

After several minutes of coaxing on his part, I climbed onto his broom, still wondering why a sun rise on the top of a mountain was so important that I am stupid enough to get onto a broomstick to see it. Oh, that's right; I had to prove to Malfoy that I am rightly sorted into Gryffindor. Damn him for using that card.

"Relax," He whispered from behind me, his breath tickling the back of my ear. His arms reached around me to grab the handle, safely trapping me on the broom. "I promise you'll be safe. Trust me."

Strangely, I did trust Draco Malfoy. I leaned back into him and found the heat and the presence of his body behind me reassuring.

"Ready?" He asked as my fists clenched around the handle. I shook my head hard and shut my eyes tight as I did so. He laughed and kicked off.

It felt like a millennium passed as the wind whooshed by us, pulling my hair back from my face and crushing my body with a force so strong I was afraid that it wouldn't be Draco's lack of skill in flying that would bring me to my death but the wretched wind which would sweep me off the broom and to the ground beneath me.

"You're okay," his deep rumble of a voice said, wrapping around me like a blanket, comforting me. It wasn't enough as I screamed back, "No, I'm _not!_"

He chuckled at that. After another two seconds to me and another decade to me, he bid me, "Open your eyes. The view is incredible."

I almost swore at him but instead I told him, "No, thanks." It wasn't the best moment to get him mad. After all, he had the power to kill me now, if he wanted to.

"50 years later when you look back and find you didn't have the guts to open your eyes, what would your grandchildren say about you, Gryffindor?"

There it was again – the _bloody _Gryffindor card and my eye lids flew open on their own accord, defying every one of my instinct telling them not to. As soon as they did, though, I couldn't get them to close. The view was, indeed, incredible. I breathed in sharply as the scenery hit me with full force and shouted at him, "I hate you for being right."

He laughed his annoyingly gorgeous laugh and I couldn't help but feel that warmth spread all the way to my toes, making them curl, despite the chilly wind blowing at us. And I smiled, deciding that I liked how that felt.

It was not until we reached the peak that he told me its name – Mount Hikurangi – and that on this mountain is where the yellow rays of sun light first touch the earth on a new day.

We sat in silence as the sun finally rose. It was the most breath-taking thing to behold as the sun climbed out of its nest of peaks and embraced us in its brilliant bright yellow, ray by ray. As the light touched my cheeks, kissing more than burning, I felt my insides warm and I thanked the man beside me for gifting me with such a sight for my eyes to feast on by resting my head on his shoulder. He just as silently put an arm around me and turned slowly away from the grandeur before us to press a slow, sweet kiss in my hair. I smiled and whispered, "Thank you," afraid that I would ruin the magic unfolding around us. I felt his lips curl into a smile as it lingered in the mass of curls on my head and took it as a "You're welcome".

We stood up to leave after almost an hour of sitting and staring at the globe of fire before us.

He tucked his broom into the pocket of his robes which evidently holds the Undetectable Extension Charm and drew from that bottomless pit of a pocket of his a brochure. Upon it I glimpsed the inside of what appears to be an airport. He tugged at my hand gently and before I had the time to react, the familiar darkness pressed against me and I found myself in the actual place I saw just moments ago in the picture.

"Where are we?" I immediately asked.

"Christchurch International Airport," he answered, his hand still clasping mine.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, completely bewildered to why Draco Malfoy brought me to a place swarming with Muggles.

"I wanted to get us to Milford Sound. But the brochures of the attraction show only the mountains. I can't very well Apparate us to the middle of nowhere so I figure I should drive us there. I got a car rented and…"

Before he could finish, I had to ask him, "You _drive?_" My tone was absolutely disbelieving, more so than I actually felt, but no one would have thought the once-Muggle-hater, Malfoy, could drive.

He ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair, his expression a tad embarrassed as he said, "Well… yeah." I have never seen Malfoy less than confident before and this side of him was more than a little endearing. I giggled, turning his pale face a slight shade of pink as he dragged me along to collect his rented vehicle. Less than half an hour later, I was in a car with Draco Malfoy at the wheel.

It was a very long trip from the airport to our destination. We talked for ages… well, I did. He was trying his hardest to focus on the road. I t was funny as, for the first time ever, I was not annoyed by him but the other way around. He rummaged in his pocket again and chucked me a camera so that I could amuse myself by taking pictures of the scenery instead of distracting him with my endless prattle. It got boring after a while as the view outside my window was sheep, sheep and _more_ sheep grazing in the grass beyond fences.

Around noon, we arrived at a charming little town called Arrowtown. I suspect Draco spelled the car to be able to go faster undetected by either the passengers in the car or the Muggle police as he made a time that was plainly impossible.

From his pocket he pulled out a basket and we sat down to a picnic in a secluded corner of a park in Arrowtown. He was back to his cocky prat self once more, bragging to me about how he had prepared the lunch himself without help from magic or elf. I grabbed the camera he lent me and snapped pictures of him eating his food in a way that would have put his mother to tears. The photos turned out hilarious with Photo-Draco stuffing his face in one moment and swearing the next as I captured his less than graceful actions with a loud snap.

After our meal, he called out to a boy of around fifteen years of age who happened to be passing by and asked him to take a picture of us. My index finger found the bit of cream left on the plate and I swiped it up. As the camera went off, I smeared it onto his cheek, laughing as his eyes flashed in alarm. He grabbed my finger and smeared the remnants of the cream on my cheek with a grin as, yet again, the camera snapped loudly.

Draco thanked the boy, taking the camera from him with one hand and poking at my waist with the other, all the while laughing along with me.

The boy was well along his way when Draco stopped tickling me and I stopped writhing and giggling. I found his grey eyes stare into my brown ones when I opened them. His face was uncomfortably close and a smirk tugged at the edges of his lips. I gulped. "What are you doing?" My voice was small, causing his smirk to grow wider. He leaned in and, for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, the wretched git stuck his tongue out and placed it on the spot of cream on my cheek. He licked it – painfully slowly as my heart thundered so loudly behind my ribcage I feared he would hear.

I did the only thing that came to mind in self defence. Gently, I lifted the cloth covering the basket as his mouth travelled along my jaw line. I reached for what I needed and, in a flash, Draco found his face covered with whipped cream and me running away from him, the cool metal can of whipped cream in hand.

I turned and found myself laughing at the sight of his pointed features covered by a large mass of white. My triumph was short-lived, though, because he came running after me. I swore to myself then: How was I going to outrun him who has longer legs _and _has been a Quidditch player? As that thought ended, I found myself thrown to the ground by his heavier weight and cursed inwardly again. He pinned me down, his face close to mine again. I found his smirk under all those cream and thought, this _can't _be good.

His next words proved me right, "Lick them up."

"Ew," I protested with that one syllable, my face scrunched up.

"You made a mess, Hermione. So, you should clean it up," his smirk was still present, as ever.

"I could Scourgify it for you if you let go of me," I said feebly.

He didn't give me an answer. All he did was stare and make me feel uncomfortable with his gaze and his strong, muscled body against mine. I could feel my cheeks turning red as I became more aware of his body pressed on mine. So I gave in, unable to see another quicker way out of this. I lapped up the cream as quickly as I could and cursed myself when I thought it tasted heavenly. _Ew_, I reminded myself as I licked up the cream on his forehead. _Ew, ew, ew_. The constant chanting of that syllable did not help. I came closer to the cream on his lips then and shut my eyes tight as I traced my tongue over his pillows of flesh, tasting the sweet flavour. He caught my mouth and, gosh, did he devour it. His tongue traced my lips and coaxed them to part. They did. He is _such _a good kisser, I remember thinking as he thrust his tongue into my warm, wet cavern and explored every inch of it, sparring with my tongue as he went. I don't see any point of denying it then or… now… that I felt myself falling for him like I do _every _time he kisses me. I truly wonder how that feeling evaporates every time we owl each other. Then, I remember – his name is Draco Malfoy and he is an annoying prat.

We got up to leave when a collared golden retriever came sniffing at us. It licked Draco's face and I can't help but laugh as he muttered, "Scourgify," to clean his face from all traces of saliva, whether mine or the dog's, his face scrunched up in disgust.

The rest of the journey to Milford Sound contained sceneries lacking of sheep and more of mountains after mountains. I enjoyed and appreciated this more than I did the sheep. Then again, no one can not appreciate magnificence as such that I've seen from the inside the vehicle. I almost wanted to ask Draco to stop the car, get out his Nimbus Two Thousand and One and fly us to our destination but that would have been unwise as I'm sure much Obliviating will have to be done after.

I offered to drive for Draco so that he could rest. But being the proud Malfoy that he is, of course he allow me anywhere near the wheel. Well, I couldn't care less if he falls asleep on the ferry later and I get to enjoy the scenery while _he _doesn't.

We arrived, finally, at two o'clock and bought tickets to board the ferry. It felt as if the long journey, the torturous (or not) snog session with Draco and all the sheep-scattered road sides were worth it as we entered the Sound after a full half-hour. The scenery was brilliant. If heaven was anything like Milford Sound, I would gladly ascend to it right then. Mountains hugged the Sound and there were cascading waters from the rocks towering over us. The falls caught the sun light and released them in rays of seven colours. There was not just one of these slim falls, but many of them, conjuring rainbows that danced around us. In that moment, I felt its magic seeping through the pores of my skin. If Draco Malfoy had proposed to me then I would have woven my fingers in his hair, pulled his face close and kissed him to tell him yes.

He didn't propose but I _did _snog him. For some random, unknown reason, _I _leaned in and kissed him. And when I pulled back to search his expression for a reaction, I found him smiling one of his no longer-rare genuine smiles at me and I smiled back. I felt my heart constrict in my chest and wondered what this man was doing to me to make me feel so overjoyed every second I've spent with him.

I took the wheel while he navigated as he left behind my personal heaven to head to Queenstown. We checked into a hotel and then went out to grab some dinner. That night, I taught him how to make popcorn and we sat down in the living room of our suite to watch _Romeo and Juliet_. I still can't believe he has never heard of William Shakespeare. Where has he been living all his life? Oh, yeah, wizarding London. Gee. He's been so Muggle-friendly that I've forgotten for a moment he used to be the stomp-on-Muggles type.

Edna is back from delivering the postcards, I think. I can hear her hooting outside. I still can't believe Draco stuffed the poor owl and its cage into his pocket. There has to be some kind of law against that.

Well, the sun's up. I had better go wash up. Turns out Draco got Ron to sneak into my room to help me pack my things. I had no idea the two are now chummy. How unnatural.

**O**

Sunday, 14th March 1998

I woke up this morning still in disbelief with the fact that I jumped off a bridge, got into a motor boat which drives towards jagged rocks and turns away at the last minute and, yet, again, found myself on a broomstick. Draco Malfoy is going to be the death of me, I swear.

He and I checked out of the hotel after breakfast and travelled for less than 20 minutes down the road before arriving at the mysterious destination that he refused to tell me of.

He locked me in the car and took my wand, asking me to stay put while he went off and bought tickets for bungee jumping and shotover jets. Only then did he come back to the car to ask me this, "Guess what we're doing today?" He had his trademark smirk on as he flashed the tickets in my face. Apparently, we were going to commit suicide today. Hooray!

I remember acting out in irrational anger at him by kicking him as he laughed, taking all the blows I shot at him easily as if I'm doing as much harm as a puppy nipping at him would have done. Bastard.

He had captured my lips in a kiss as I spewed the nastiest words I could find in my vocabulary and made me speechless. A few groups of people in the parking lot watched, amused at us… or rather, at me.

His lips left mine, though his eyes still lingered. "Shut up for a while, won't you?" He murmured, smirking at me, a finger tipping my chin up.

"I am _not _jumping off a bridge," I hissed at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Hermione," he started slowly, his gaze lifted to lock mine. "You've battled the most twisted and wicked sort of wizards, faced dangers wizards twice your age and skills would cower at. You have plunged head-on towards death so many times in so many ways. Is doing what you always do, yet in a much more fail-safe way, that much harder for you?"

"This is different. I didn't have a choice back then. But, now, I do. And I _don't _want to do this," I told him, holding his stare.

"Courage stems from fear, Hermione. You have that in abundance because you've had so much to fear… fear for the safety of Pothead and Ron, of the Weasleys, of your parents, of the general population of all of our kind. Your fear has always come from selflessness, from love," he paused. "This time, there isn't anyone you love in danger – it is wholly about yourself. All of those times, you drew your courage from your love for others, your overwhelming want to protect them. But, now, there isn't an encouragement of that sort.

"It isn't about the presence of choice, Hermione. Back then, you had a choice to step away, but you didn't. Weasley knew he had one and he left when he was disheartened. But, you… you stuck by Potter's side to the very end.

"That's one of the things I love about you – your ability to care for just about everyone, including me, and stick your neck out for them. I think it's high time you learn to draw your courage from elsewhere, though, so that you don't always take risks for the sake of others but for yourself."

"Tell me then, "I asked him, "what do I gain from this?" I shoved a finger at the tickets he was holding. "I've done _all_ those and I've got from that the riddance of Lord Voldemort. What will I be doing this for?"

"A lesson," he said simply and walked off.

Draco Malfoy is a genius. _A lesson, _Merlin knows how much impact that had on me. He drew me into thinking there's some sort of hidden knowledge I would discover after jumping off a bridge and getting into a motor boat that would lead me to my death. And he knew Hermione Granger is a sucker for knowledge.

I followed after him.

We did the Shotover Jet first. I clutched onto his hand after clambering into the vehicle with a bright red, blown-up safety jacket fastened on. "Allow me to draw from your courage since you practically forced me into this," I told him, a tad sarcastically.

He smirked, "Of course, ma'am," he tipped an imaginary hat. And… we were off. It was the scariest thing I have ever been through. After years of battling evil wizards and witches, I would have thought inactive objects like rocks… with sharp ends wouldn't scare me. But they did. Zooming through the waters between canyons where jagged rocks lay in every nook and cranny, ready to damage the boat with every 360-degree flip it does and, in the process, killing everyone in the vehicle, was not a good idea at all.

I was terrified and I wondered, as I almost ram face first into a rock cloaked with sharp edges _again_, what kind of hidden knowledge would I get from _this_? I think I've known the secret from the start – to never _ever_ get into a Shotover Jet.

I endured a final splash of water and a final splash of yet another _great _view of murderous rock and the boat came to a stop with a jolt not a moment too soon.

Draco cheered along with every other insane adrenaline junkie in the boat as, one by one, we climbed out of it. Apparently, I was the only sane person in the boat.

I jerked my half-frozen hand out of Draco's and realized I've been gripping onto it for my dear, dear life. Unclasping his safety jacket as I undid mine, he said, laughing, "Wasn't that just absolutely exhilarating?"

I grimaced at him as I handed the jacket to the staff that had been holding her hand out to me.

He smiled, amused at my expression. "Still haven't learnt your lesson?"

"There _is _no lesson," I answered him indignantly.

"Yes, there _is_," he confirmed, still smiling. He intertwined his fingers with mine and led me off. "Let's get your other task over with and you _will _know then."

"Are you _mad_?" I turned to look at him, "After _that_ and you think I would go for something that is actually a_ direct _attempt of suicide?"

"Miss Granger," he turned to me, his smile replaced by a smirk. "Are you tiring at your pursuit for knowledge _already_?" He feigned a shocked expression. _Hardy-ha-ha . _He caught that thought crossing my mind in my expression and said, "Seriously, though, you _have _to do this. New Zealand _invented _bungee jumping. Coming here and not doing this would be equivalent to insulting the locals.

I gave him a look of disdain for words can't seem to fight my case with him. He stared back with an innocent expression on, a little pleading. "I suppose," I said, hating myself for this. _Why can't I resist his stupid gorgeous eyes?_ "I'll just shut my eyes when I jump,"

Yet, standing on the platform with the strings attached to me, brought my fear back. "You ready?" The staff that was going to push me to my death asked.

"_No! I'm not bloody ready!_" I screamed at him.

"There're no refunds, Hermione," Draco said from behind me. "Make it worth your money." I could totally _hear _him smirk.

"I hate you, Malfoy!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, is that my last name I hear?" I can imagine his smirk growing wider by the second. "Someone owes me a favour." Merlin, he's gloating now.

Then, his voice softened, "You've got this, Gryffindor."

He knew me _so _well. He knew exactly what buttons to press. It was as if there was this big red button labelled _Gryffindor_ and he knew by pushing that would give me sufficient boost to fuel me heart with courage, put springs in my legs and have me bounce off.

I took a deep breath and jumped off the platform. I did not shut my eyes as I plunged the 43 metres towards the ice cold river. Everything around me suddenly had a clarity they've never had before. I had thought the few seconds was going to be a blur of I-am-so-stupid-to-have-agreed-to-this thoughts but I was wrong. Looking at the canyons upside down, feeling the friction of the wind against my body, as I plunged head first downwards, pulled by gravity, I realized what Draco was trying to impact upon me.

_Fucking bastard_, I thought as my head hit the surface of the water and my body immersed into it, My curse had nothing to do with the ice cold chill I was feeling but everything to do with the revelation unfolding in my mind.

We sat in the car in silence, heading towards Mount. Cook when he broke the quiet, "I take it you finally got it?" I wasn't looking at him but I know he was smirking. Merlin, do I hate his smirk.

"Yeah, taking risks for myself and all that… I get what you mean," I said, still not looking in his direction.

"I'm right, am I not?" I could still feel that god-forsaken lip motion he's still wearing on his face – he knew that I know he's right.

"Yeah, you are," I allowed quietly.

He is _such _a self-centred prat, making it look as if it was for my own good self that I'm overcoming boundaries and conquering fears when, in actuality, it was for him.

Emerging from both experiences unscathed, especially the one where I literally plunge towards my death, had me realize that taking risks isn't so bad after all because from those risks, I would gain something. In the case of suicidal actions, I've found a sort of emotional release when I got over it because I've had an emotional upheaval before I went through with it – one scream and all those little ants scurrying in my heart were gone. In the case of real-life situations, in particular my not-relationship with Draco Malfoy, if I took a risk and gave him a full chance, instead of the half-ass, cowardly one I'm giving him now, I might just find myself in love and spending the rest of my life with him. This git is a genius, I have to grudgingly admit.

"So," I started. "If I were to say, follow your advice and become your girlfriend as you've so very subtly asked me to," I glared at him, "you wouldn't abuse my feelings, would you?"

"Hermione," his tone was exasperated as he said, "have you learnt nothing? The unknown is what makes risks so exhilarating and exciting. If you were to know whether or not it will turn out well, it wouldn't be called a risk now, would it?"

"So, you _would _hurt me?" I frowned – it sounded awfully like he would.

"Have I not done enough to convince you that I won't?" his expression mirrored mine.

I fell silent. Ginny is right – he is far too patient with me and I've been a bitch. Ron is right – I should not let him slip through my fingers. Draco is right, too – I should throw caution to the wind and find my courage to say yes to this, to _him._

_You've got this, Gryffindor_, I told myself. "Okay," I said to him softly and leaned over to give him a peck on his cheek. His hand reached for mine to hold onto it and gave it a squeeze. I saw him smile as he said, as if to himself, "I would make you the happiest woman alive."

And I believed him.

He drove towards Mount. Cook, a silly smile on his face when I wasn't talking to him or when he thought I wasn't looking. It made him look almost… cute. It made my heart flutter to know that I have that sort of effect over him – over Draco Malfoy. It was a power I was almost afraid to wield. And I wondered if he felt the same way about having the similar effect on one Hermione Granger.

There, I finally admitted it to myself. I'm on the way to being absolutely in love with him. Was that so hard? I gave it a thought and decided – yes, it was. To admit that I'm falling for a complete prat who isn't only that but also vain and self-centred shows an absolute lack of taste in boys on my part. No wonder it took me so long to tell myself this fact.

"Thinking of me?" he said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yes, Malfoy, the world revolves around you," I said sarcastically.

"Look who owes me a second favour," I could taste his smirk in the air. _Prat._

"I hate you," I lied.

"Says the girl who just agreed to be my girlfriend."

"Well, aren't you possessive."

"And aren't you defensive."

"You know… you've stopped saying it," I changed the topic.

"Stopped saying what?" His smirk was temporarily absent.

"The 'L' word," And… it's back.

"Missed it?"

"No, I'm just stating an observation."

"Uh-hmm. You've missed me saying that." He said in a sing-song voice.

"I _don't_," I denied, adamant.

"Well, whether or not you miss it," a long finger hooked itself on my chin and turned my face to him. "I love you," he said, his silver eyes melting my insides.

I felt myself smile, despite my earlier claims. "Maybe I've missed it a little," I said softly, afraid he would hear.

Fortunately, he did – his laughter indicated that.

"Draco," I said experimentally.

He turned to me, his expression softer than any I've seen from him ever, "Yes?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Dray-co," I pronounced again. "Draco, Draco, Draco," I said it faster with every attempt.

He laughed at that, "I like how you say my name."

"Draco," I let the word roll off my tongue in reply to his compliment, laughing with him.

We talked for the rest of the journey to Mount. Cook. He parked the car and held my hand as we walked into the National Park.

He took me on Side-Along Apparition and I found myself on a mountain rather than at its foot. I looked around, frowning and gave him a look of inquiry, a brow raised.

"Hermione Granger," he said, his tone serious. A thought crossed my mind before I could stop it: _Oh no, he's going to propose!_ I gave myself a mental punch for that ridiculous conclusion. "I'm going to give you a test."

Okay, that was so far out.

He drew from his pocket his broomstick. "If you can fly over the mountains, you would be considered to have passed the test of 'faith' and 'courage'."

"This is silly," I said. "I don't know how to fly. I'd _die._" The last word of my sentence was heavily emphasised.

"No, you won't. I'll go up with you. But you'll steer. If anything goes wrong, I'd be there. It's fail-safe," He reassured.

I stared at him as if he was the craziest person I've ever met. "Trust me, you don't want to miss this from the sky," he waved his hand to indicate the mountains around us.

He was right. "Fine, I would do this only because I'm attempting to murder you for being absolutely mad." I grabbed the broomstick, held it out horizontally and climbed onto the hovering thing that was unbelievably considered an aircraft by wizarding standards. He climbed on after me, guiding my hand to grasp the handle then resting both his palms on the curve of my hips. "You're good to go," he decided. "Now, kick off," his voice was firm.

"Doing as he instructed, I stuck my right foot out and gave the ground all I had and found myself hurtling forward rather than upward. Then again, I'm already on a mountain so how much higher could I climb, right?

"This isn't so bad," I turned to look at him, smiling. Finally Hermione Granger is learning the one thing she fails to do.

"Yeah," he said vaguely, not looking at me but ahead, his brows furrowed. "You might want to look where you're going."

I whirled around and found myself zooming towards a mountain ahead and swore. I pulled the handle towards my chest, successfully turning upwards sharply, within a foot between the broomstick and the peak.

"Not bad," I heard Draco say from behind, impress clear in his voice.

"You think?" I felt myself glowing.

"What happened to you?" he asked. "You're supposed to be terrified of this."

"I've done the one thing I fear most. What else is there to be afraid of?" I shouted back at him, my heart soaring with joy.

The next thing I know, his fingers cupped my chin to turn my face towards his. His lips met mine over my shoulder and he kissed my urgently for a fleeting moment before firmly turning my head forward again. He leaned close to me, his head burrowed in my hair, against the nape of my neck. "I love you," I felt him mouth against my skin.

"Thank you," I told him in a whisper, sure that the wind would carry my voice to him.

I found the highest, snowiest peak of them all and landed. He cast a warming spell over us and we sat down to enjoy the scenery around us. "How do you know what I fear most?" I asked him as I rested my head on his shoulder, hugging my legs to my chest.

"It took bungee jumping and Shotover Jets to get you to finally get over that mental block and you think it isn't obvious that you fear being with me more than anything else?" He sounded incredulous. "But I do sort of wonder why you are so deadpan on not recognizing the feelings you have for me," his voice quiet.

"It has nothing to do with you. It isn't your fault that I refuse to admit that to myself," I reassured him. "I was just… scared."

"Of me… surely," he said. I turned to look at him and found his eyes resting on me. It completely disarmed me to see how much insecurity he had reflected in his mercurial eyes and it hurt me to know that it was _I _who have put it there.

"I…" I started, feeling tears stinging my eyes. "Yes," I said, finally giving in. "I was afraid of you. But the fault lies mostly with me, not you." I tried patching things up.

"I understand," he said quietly. "I've tormented you for six years and I didn't save you when my Aunt Bella Crucio'd you. I've done nothing in the first seven years of knowing you to gain your trust and I've hurt you too many times during that period of time. How could months fix all the damage I've done to you in the span of _years_?" His gaze dropped to his hands.

"I couldn't bear it then. I pushed him into the snow, climbed onto him and pressed my lips to his, trying to undo all the hurt he was feeling then. I would take a million of his unbearable smirks than this any day. Draco Malfoy insecure and upset and hurt was not something I could accept. I kissed him fiercely, part of myself shocked with my current wild behaviour.

"I am _not _afraid anymore," I said to him, my voice quivered a little as a tear found its way down the curve of my cheek. I planted yet another kiss on his lips and whispered, "And you are no longer that boy you were." I gave him another smooch. "You are _mine _now."

Okay, I didn't mean to say that. But, god, I feel sexy saying it. Draco _friggin _Malfoy is _mine_. This is terrific.

It was as if he read my mind then because he rolled me onto my back, his smirk making yet another entrance. "No need to be so smug about _that_, lioness," his lips brushed mine sensually, sending tingles down to my finger tips. "_You_ are _mine_ as much as I am yours."

Oh, so _this _was how he got women into bed with him back in school. He _really_ is good. I guess I should be grateful that he means it when he says stuff like that to me.

I pushed him off of me before he could further seduce me. My cheeks coloured as I quickly grab the broom and got onto it. "You pain in the ass," I swore at him, balling up a large amount of snow in my fists and hurling it at him.

He laughed, walking towards me, swiping up a sizable amount of snow in his large hands. He stood beside me as I hovered in mid air and brought the snow ball to my face. I ducked it and stuck my tongue out at him. He climbed on and teased me all the way back to the car.

We dropped the car off at the nearest drop-off point we could find and Apparated to Auckland, again with the help of a brochure. We entered wizarding Auckland and checked into an inn for the night.

We explore both Aucklands, wizarding and Muggle, and finally settled down to dinner in the inn with Butterbeers on the table. We talked for ages and had our glass mugs refilled many times till midnight and, eventually, retired to bed.

We're heading back to Hogwarts by Portkey at a quarter to seven. It's ten minutes to then now. I had better find Draco. Edna just returned with a note from my mother. I am _so _going to kill Draco Malfoy.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys, SO sorry for not updating after such a long time. I just had my first week of college and although, academically, I'm quite relaxed right now, socially, I'm struggling a little already. And it's not due to the gigantic amount of activities I've signed myself up for but the lack of friends because of this one girl who keeps sticking to my side and scaring every potential friends off. =( well, anyway, here it is. haha. =)

* * *

**

Drake,

How was New Zealand? Shagged her yet?

Blaise

**O**

Blaise,

I _told_ you – I am _not _doing anything until she's ready. That means we would have to be _at _least engaged before that happens. I did make progress, though. Hermione Granger is officially my girlfriend.

Draco

**O**

Wow, I should congratulate you, then.

Now, the important matter at hand – you're serious about the engagement thing? Like engaged to be _married_? You want to _marry _Granger?

**O**

Well, I thought it's obvious that that has always been my intent.

**O**

Really? Don't you think you're being way too intense about things right now? She's only just officially your girlfriend. Drawing from last few months' experiences, it'll take at least three years before you get a ring on her finger. So, basically, you're telling me that you're going to abstain from sex for _that _long. Adding your – what – two years to that three, you'll have five years of abstinence under your belt. What are you? A _priest_?

**O**

She's just worth waiting for.

**O**

Dude, remember what you were in Hogwarts? The Slytherin Sex God, for Slytherin's sake. You could be that Muggle Jesus now. What happened to you? Oh Merlin, don't tell me – it's _erectile dysfunction_. You are so dead, Drake. I'm so sorry for you.

**O**

Go to hell, Blaise. It's nothing like that. Get your mind out of the sex override. Is that all you ever think about?

**O**

No, I don't need to think about it because I'm actually doing it, you see… unlike some unlucky best friend of mine. Anyway, how are you going to break it to your mum about Granger? And your dad, too.

**O**

I'll talk to my mum after I leave Hogwarts. As for my dad… well, I'm not sure if I want to go to Azkaban and deliver this news to him.

**O**

If I were you, I would tell him while he's still in there. Because he won't be able to Avada me or anything.

**O**

You're damned right about that.

* * *

Mother,

I am _not _married and the trip to New Zealand was _not_ my honeymoon. It was just a really spontaneous surprise trip for me. In fact, I was pretty much tricked into going.

Honestly, do you really think that I'm going to get married without telling you? If I ever do get married, you'll be the first to know, alright?

And about that photo of me bungee jumping, could you _please _don't frame it and hang it on the wall? Thanks.

Love,

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

I'm sorry for assuming that. I know you'd tell me but I can't help it… you're _so _in love with him. I'm half expecting you to tell me you're getting married every time we get in touch.

About that photo, your dad and I already have it hung up on the wall. You know the rule – no removing a photo once it's up. Besides, you look _really _good in it. I've never seen you so _alive._

How was your trip? Fun? Romantic? You haven't told me anything yet.

Love,

Mum

**O**

Mum,

I am _not _marrying him. I've only _just _agreed to be his girlfriend, okay?

And I think the more appropriate word to describe my expression in that photo is _horrified_. Plus, my hair looks like it has a mind of its own. Please make an exception to the rule. I'll give you tonnes of other pictures to replace that. Remove that picture and put up one of the scenery ones I'm sending you now. They are absolutely breath-taking. The trip was an eye-opener. It was absolutely amazing. You should go to New Zealand with dad some time.

Love,

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

There's _plenty _of space on the wall for me photos. So, that photo of yours stays on. It's a moment of your life that your dad and I would very much like to remember.

The scenery certainly does look… well, wow. But why isn't there a photo of you and Draco together? And is that _all _you can say about your trip? Not a word about where you've gone or what you've seen and done? You can do better than that.

Mum

**O**

Mum,

I didn't think it would be a good idea to let you have those photos because you can't hang it up anyway. He and I would be moving in the photos and if anyone else that isn't you or dad sees it, I could get arrested by the Ministry Aurors.

As for where I've gone, well, I've been up on Mount Hikurangi to see the sunrise. It's one of the places that sees dawn first on a new day. I've also gone to Milford Sound and Mount Cook. I'm pretty sure I've sent you pictures that we took at those two places. Other than that, I've bungee jumped – you've got a photo of that, clearly – and got into a Shotover Jet. I'll just let the pictures do the talking.

Hermione

**O**

Hermione,

I understand no other Muggles are to see those pictures. Just send them over. I won't hang them up.

And can't you be more descriptive? Tell me about your _feelings_. Did you kiss Draco? Were there any intense moments between the both of you?

Mum

**O**

Mother,

I'm not trying to publish a romance fiction here. I think you should look elsewhere for that.

As for the photos, lock them up. You can keep them. I've made copies. And please gush only to yourself about the photos I'm about to owl you. Thanks.

Hermione

**O**

Darling,

After seeing your photos… I've only got one more thing to ask you – are you _very _sure you _haven't _married him?

Mum

* * *

Hermione!

I don't believe you! How could you leave out so many details when you told Ginny and I about the trip?

Ron

**O**

You're not making sense, Ron.

**O**

Don't play dumb with me. I just read your diary. It's _so sweet!_ I've seen _all _the photos, too – not that your writing needs any illustration. But, Merlin, I can't _believe _you hid all those from us.

Godric, I should sell your diary to Hannah. It'll make the headlines.

**O**

Gee, don't you think you should sell it to Lavender instead? _Witch's Weekly_ would be a more appropriate place to publish my _diary_.

**O**

Good thinking, Hermione. I _should_ get it to Lavender. Ooh, maybe I should wait for you to fill your diary with more juicy details first. Then I could publish a _book _instead. What do you think?

**O**

Are you serious, Ronald? _What the hell is my diary doing with you? _How in the world did you get it? Did you sneak into my room _again_? Gosh, Ron, you're like the little brother I've never had. _I want my diary back._

**O**

Er… I'm afraid you'll have to ask Ginny for it. She helped me break into your room, you see. So, she deserves some returns for her hard work.

Seriously, though, can't your password be more obvious? Draco? Come on, I've expected more from you.

**O**

What? You're _distributing _it now? How many people read my diary, Ron? Do you even know what the word 'diary' means? It practically translates to privacy. Does that word mean anything to you ro Ginny?

**O**

I'm sorry, okay? I really am. But with a password like that, you're _inviting _us into your dorm. Change it.

**O**

You know what? I _will. _And you won't even _begin_ to guess it.

**O**

Is it a book title? _Hogwarts : A History_?

**O**

You _really _think I'm that obvious?

**O**

Well, not really.

**O**

Good. Get Ginny to owl my diary back immediately. If I don't have it back within half an hour, I'll hex your balls off.

**O**

Come on, I'm not the only culprit here. What about Ginny?

**O**

Tick tock, Ron. Time is running out.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I haven't been in touch for a while but I have this question for you. It's going to sound really ridiculous but… are you dating Draco Malfoy?

Yours sincerely,

Lavender

**O**

Hi Lavender,

It's nice hearing from you. What makes you think that I'm going out with Malfoy?

Hermione

**O**

It's a funny idea, right? Pavarti said she saw you and him out and about in wizarding Auckland. I told her it's impossible because the both of you are currently in Hogwarts. I laughed real hard when she told me that but she was so insistent about it I decided to check it out to get her off my back.

**O**

Pavarti is in Auckland? Did she have fun during her trip?

**O**

Pavarti is still in Auckland. She eloped with this guy she met after the war. She's permanently residing there now.

**O**

Pavarti is _married_? Wow. Could you help me tell her congratulations? I can't believe she's married already. We should head over there to visit her some day.

**O**

You know her… crazy, as always. She says she's in love. Well, I'll pass your message on to her. Tell Ron I said hi. I'll catch up with you some other time. It's been nice speaking to you.

* * *

Draco,

Remember Pavarti Patil from my house? She saw us in Auckland and she asked Lavender Brown to ask me if I was dating you. I managed to lead her off topic. If I had told her the truth, we would probably be headlining _Witch's Weekly_'s next issue.

So, just in case you or I am asked again – I was wondering… how public are you willing to go?

Hermione

**O**

It's your call

**O**

What about your mother? Have you told her? Or your dad?

**O**

I'm working on that.

**O**

I don't want to rush you or anything but I don't think she or he would appreciate learning of the news through a magazine.

**O**

Hermione, my father is in Azkaban. I'm sure convicted Death Eaters don't ask for girly witched' magazines for casual reading.

**O**

It could spread by word of mouth, silly.

**O**

Look, I'll handle this. Just give me some time.

**O**

I'm scared for you. I wonder what your father would do. Are you going to owl him or see him?

**O**

Blaise says I should owl him. So that he can't Avada me. But… I think I would go to him. He deserves to hear it from me. Besides, he doesn't have his wand.

**O**

He could still do a wandless Avada.

**O**

I'm sure the Dark Lord could have achieved this with practice. But my old man? No, I don't think so.

**O**

He would be motivated by tremendous hatred and fury.

**O**

Well, I'm going anyway. I'll bring my mother along. She could sort of calm him.

**O**

Can I go with you?

**O**

No way. He'll Avada _you _first.

**O**

That's fine. At least it'll give you time to run.

**O**

This is serious, Hermione.

**O**

Well, _I'm _serious. I'm going with you.

**O**

You would _die _for me? Hermione, I'm not worth it.

**O**

And I'm worth your dying for?

**O**

Yes!

**O**

That makes no sense.

**O**

Yes, it does. I was a Death Eater; you were good all along. Sometimes, I think you deserve someone much better than I am.

**O**

There _isn't _anyone better. What is _with _you? You spend months annoying me to no end, trying to convince me to be with you and now you're telling me you're not good enough for me? Well, _I'm _telling _you_, you've convinced me, absolutely and unequivocally that you are worth every bit and piece of me.

**O**

I don't care. You are _not _coming with me.

**O**

You can't boss me around, Malfoy. I am my own person and I make my own decisions. So, when I say I'm going, _I'm going._

**O**

Fuck, Granger. I love it when you act like that.

**O**

I can't believe you just swore. Do you ever swear? I don't think I've ever seen you swear.

**O**

There's a first for everything. When are you going to 'first' tell me the 'L' word?

**O**

You think I'm in love with you?

**O**

Says Ronald Weasley.

**O**

What?

**O**

Ron told me that, according to your diary, you're in love with me and you… well, you desire me.

**O**

Wait, you're calling him 'Ron' and not 'Weasel'?

**O**

I think I can see from my previous note that I _am _calling him Ron.

**O**

I'm going to _kill _Ron.

**O**

So, it's true? You're in love with me and you desire me? And your password was Draco?

**O**

Sheesh, Hermione, not again. Well, at least now Edna could be with Columbus.

* * *

Dear Miss Granger,

Will you be so kind to join me for tea this Saturday? It would be my utmost pleasure if you would.

Yours sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi, guys! I know it's been long. But college is taking up a _lot _of my time. I just finished my first semester and am having my break now but there's still _so _many things to do thanks to my extra-curricular activities. **

**Anyway, I feel like I really need to sit on this story and think about where I'm going with this for a while before posting my chapter. In here, there's a little bit of a recap but if you feel like you've lost touch with the storyline, you can go back to the past chapters and read again. =)**

**Alright, I hope I did a good enough job with this chappie. Let me know if you liked it! Happy reading! =D**

* * *

**Hogwarts Restored **

**By Hannah Abbott**

With their final spells casted, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's restoration team proclaimed the reconstruction completed and reopened the previously damaged facilities tot eh students' uses once more. I was invited to join the team, the school staff and a number of selected students in their private celebratory party in the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarst just yesterday (5th April 1998).

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, currently eigth yearstudents in Hogwarts, were in attendance. However, perhaps for this first time where they are concerned, they were not the centre of attention of the night. The star of the party was Draco Malfoy who had come a long way since his days as a reluctant Death Eater.

As I tore through the crowd towards the silver-blond head of the man who led the repairs on Hogwarts, quill and parchment in hand, the said man had turned to see me and had chuckled at my clumsy haste to reach him. As if reading my mind as I came to a halt before him, Malfoy said, "No, Hannah, my lips are sealed. The secrets aren't mine to tell but _hers_," he waved an arm at his general surrounding, indicating Hogwarts, "to reveal." With that, he crushed the hopes of the wizarding population of Britain in discovering the school's many mysteries through him.

I considered begging for answers from Malfoy – which I _did _do. He was deadpanned on not revealing anything. "What fun would it be, Hannah," he had said, "for the future generations of students attending this school if they were told the secets from the start and, thus, unable to discover the secrets on their own? It's an adventure in itself, Hannah. I can't take that away from them."

If you are not under eleven years of age and have no hope of returning to this school to pursue your magical education, fret not – you will have your chance in unraveling Hogwarts's secrets. In conjunction with the Hogwarts Graduation Gala, set to be held on 25th June 1998, the public will be sold tickets to attend the event so as to be able to have a tour of the castle. If you are lucky, Hogwarts may just choose to show you one of the many secrets she hides behind her sales will commence today. Approach Ernie Macmillan, recent graduate of Hogwarts who has kindly volunteered to help, at his desk in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes for tickets.

The team responsible for the renewwal of Hogwarts's once-wrecked interior will be leaving the castle tomorrow morning. Malfoy will be the only one to remain in the school to continue with his task of updating _Hogwarts: A History. _It will be the text's sixteenth edition.

When asked when the additional chapters will be completed, Malfoy stated that he hoped it will be done by the end of April. "But it's just an estimation. I'll take as long as it is required to quill it as accurately and completely as possible," he added.

Once I was done having the business part of the interview sorted out, I could not help but blurt out the one question most witches would like to ask Draco Malfoy, the second most wanted bachelor on the _Witch's Weekly_'s annual chart – is there or is there not a significant other in his life? Upon hearing this question, the blond threw in my way a wolfish grin and gave me a wink before disappearing throught the crowd and coming back with Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter, brightest witch of our age and war hearoine, in tow. His hand fisted in her soft brown curls and he bent down to kiss her hungrily. Pulling back, his slate-coloured eyes gently lingered on her flushed face as his fingers feathered her cheek reverently. He turned to me, a slightly silly grin on his face and said, "I guess that answers your question."

Sorry, ladies, but looks like Draco Malfoy is taken with one Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hannah,

Congratulations on your article – that last bit was absolutely beautiful. I snipped it out for Hermione's keeping.

Ron

**O**

Hannah,

You _didn't _have to describe that, did you? You could have just squeezed the whole thing into a sentence at the end of the article!

Hermione

**O**

Pavarti,

I know you don't subscribe to Daily Prophet anymore but _this _you have to read. I am so sorry I didn't believe you but how in the _world _were they in New Zealand anyway?

Lavender

**O**

Draco,

Are you serious? The _mudblood_?  
Pansy

* * *

**Parkinson Puffed-up**

**By Hannah Abbott**

Pansy Parkinson, socialite and heiress to Parkinson Potions, has been admitted to St. Mungo yesterday evening due to a breakout of rashes on her skin. Parkinson is previously not known to be allergic to any substances. Tests have been conducted and the healers are doubtful that the heiress's illness is caused by an allergic reaction. In fact, it is believed to be the result of a curse.

Parkinson was found at a desk in her mansion's study, screaming at the top of her lungs. By the time her house elf, Licky, arrived to assist her, the heiress was buried under a sea of rash accompanied by a blood red flush on her skin.

An opened envelope was discovered on said desk. In it was a parchment signed _D. M._ in flowing script. The content of the letter is as follows:

_I will not tolerate any indecent name-calling towards my girlfriend._

_I hope a second warning will not be necessary._

Judging from the signature, the culprit is anybody's guess. Investigations will still be carried ou, though, for official purposes.

Meanwhile, the heiress, who is spokesperson for Parkinson Potions' skin care productc, shall be replaced due to the state of her skin at the moment. Inside sources reveal that the candidates for the glamorous spot include Hermione Granger, whose status as a great contributor during the war, is believed to be able to boost the company's publicity.

* * *

Dearest son,

How much did they fine you?

Love,

Mother

**O**

Hello mother,

Nothing I can't pay off myself. Don't worry.

How was tea on Saturday with Hermione?

Draco

**O**

Draco,

It was fine.

Don't get into anymore trouble, dear. I am sure Hermione appreciates your intent on defending her but hurting someone else in the process wouldn't exactly suit her, would it now?

Anyway, are you seeing your father soon? I am quite sure Azkaban won't receive the news until much later but, regardles, you should get to him as soon as possible. I will go with you.

Mother.

**O**

Mum,

I'll be heading over next week. Hermione is deadpanned on going, too. I told her no but she insisted.

Draco

**O**

Draco,

Let her. She won't know we're leaving her outside. I won't risk having my future daughter-in-law injured at any rate.

Mother

* * *

Draco,

Why in the world did you do that to Pansy?

Hermione

**O**

Why in the world should I _not_? She called you... _that_.

**O**

Can't you try being above her by not resorting to whatever you;ve done?

**O**

Maybe next time. I can't change anything now.

Anyway, is it ture you are asked to be spokesperson for Parkinson Potions' skin care line? Have you beem asked?

And how _was _tea with my mother? Why is it that you're not saying anything about it? She likes you very much, you know.

**O**

Tea was fine, as I've said before. I like your mother very much, too. Her company was very enjoyable.

And, um, I did receive an owl from Parkinson Potions. They are going to Floo call me tonight.

**O**

That's all you're going to say about the tea?

**O**

Yes.

**O**

I don't get to hear the details?

**O**

Why do you care about the details?

**O**

Why do I care about the details of a tea between my mother and my girlfriend? Hermione, need you even ask?

**O**

If you break into my dorm and find my diary the you'll find out what happened.

**O**

You're asking me to _read your diary_?

**O**

You won't be able to guess my password anyway.

**O**

I'm coming over.

* * *

Wednesday, 1st April 1998

I can't believed this is happening – Narcissa Malfoy wants to have _tea _with me! Sure, I asked Draco to tell his mother as soon as possible but I didn't think _this _soon would be possible! What am I going to do? Saying no to a Malfoy is definitely not an option. I'm sure Lady Malfoy wouldn't abboy the hell out of me the way Draco always does but she _would _use other tactics and I am certain her ways are _far _deadlier compared to Draco's. Godric help me, I'm a dead witch.

**O**

Thursday, 2nd April 1998

I rushed to Draco's dorm first thing this morning and shoved the invitation in his face the instant his door swung open. His face went from dazed to full-out surprise. S, apparently, he _hadn't _told his mother.

Well, then, who in the _world_ did? Pavarti? Lavender? Lady Malfoy wouldn't believe two Gryffindor airheads, would she? Heck, Lavender didn't even believe Pavarti – she wouldn't have told. Argh! Who else?

**O**

Saturday. 4th April 1998

I am about to leave Hogwarts to head to Malfoy Manor now. I hope Draco's coaching helps. I _really, really_want things to work out.

Godric, I could die from my jitters right now. Ugh, let;s just get this over with.

**O**

Saturday, 4th April 1998

I know this is my second entry today but this is important. I _need _to record this while it is still fresh in my mind. I swear, after graduation I am going to buy myself a Pensieve so that I _won't _have to tire my hand when I feel the need to remember something.

So, I Apparated to the Manor, taking deep breaths as I arrived to calm myself. I was completely mortified beneath my calm exterior but, at least, I feel I was dressed decent enough for the occasion,

I slipped a hand under the fabric of my cloak to adjust the straps of my dark blue dress and vaguely brushed a couple of tendrils framing my face and the bun on the back of my head.

_Okay_, I told myself, _I'm good to go_. Then, I moved – walked briskly up the lawn leading to the dates of Malfoy Manor and tapped the metal three times with my wand, as instructed by Draco. The gates swung open for me after a short while and I headed towards the front door.

Greeting me at the grand entrance of the Manor was Lady Malfoy. She gave me a polite smile, her eyes guarded as they roamed my profile in a seemingly casual way. I curtsied (haha, _curtsied_), steeling myself from my nerves, and smiled as I greeted her with a short but warm, "Lady Malfoy."

"Miss Granger," she nodded once curtly in acknowledgement and asked a house elf of hers, Pinny, to take my travelling cloak. "Come this way," she gestured to me the moment the fabric slip from my shoulders into the small hands of Pinny and left without a backward glance.

I followed her past the waiting room into a corridorm the spine of the house, judging from the collection of brown mahogany doors along it, and finally into a charming garden that brought back memories of one Christmas Eve night I spent with Draco. The garden Draco created that night was a miniature replica of this far more impressve, heavenly, jaw-dropping version.

"You have a lovely garden, Lady Malfoy," the compliment was out of my mouth in a breathless, approving voice before I could process it. It pleased her, though, immensely so. The smile she gave me was warm – very unlike the one she allowed just minutes ago.

"Yes, it's quite something, isn't it?" We waled the quite-long distance of a wide lawn towards the centre of the garden where the table was situated. "Have a seat," she said, her charming smile still on. "You should see this place at night, though. Simply _stunning_."

"Yes," I gushed. "The fireflies create a very mesmerizing sight." The moment the words leaped from behind my lips I grimaced inwardly. Lady Malfoy gave me an odd look and I blushed fuschia under her scrutiny.

"I don't remember inviting you back here before today, Miss Granger," she commented, a perfectly plucked golden eyebrow arched.

"No, I haven't been back here before," I confirmed, giving a nervous laugh that I fervently hoped sounded tinkling and charming to the woman seated opposite me. "You see, Lady Malfoy, Draco recreated this very garden one night by the lake in Hogwarts. That one was much smaller, though."

An emotion akin to gentle loving flitted through her features so fast I thought I imagined it. I blinked once and there it was again – the indifference accompanied by her calculating gaze trained upon me. "What tea do you prefer, Miss Granger? Lemon? Camomile? Peppermint? Peach?"

"Peach, thank you," I answered politely, forewarned by Draco to _not _pick peppermint under any circumstances for it was Lady Malfoy's least favourite.

She summoned another house elf, Ticky, to see to the tea being served promptly. The elf vanished and returned within the minute, a tea pot in hand, and poured the dark steaming liquid into our tea cups. "Cream or sugar?" Ticky squeaked.

"I like my tea black, Ticky. Thank you very much," I smiled at her and she turned to her mistress who waved her off.

"So," Lady Malfoy sipped her tea daintily and gently placed the cup on its saucer. "Miss Granger, you are a smart girl. You know why you are here."

I remained quiet, sipping my tea, as Lady Malfoy took a thinly sliced cheese cake and spread blueberry jam over it. "To a certain level, I understand the... reason to this meeting. But I do not understand the objective."

"How long have you been my son's girlfriend, Miss Granger?" Okay, I sure didn't expect her to put her question quite so bluntly. Then again, I'm a Gryffindor, well-known for my foolish honesty. So, I could understand why she feels no tricks ar needed in confronting me.

"Less than a month," I answered truthfully.

She quirked a brow at that. "So, the two of you feels that it's appropriate for you to travel to New Zealand at the _very _start of your relationship together?"

Right, so, Pavarti wasn't alone in Auckland.

"To be fair, we've been dating since Christmas before we decided to make a commitment," I told her quietly.

"So, three months into being interested in one another, the both of you see ft to travel to New Zealand alone?" Her raised brow remained unmoving. Gosh, if there was an Olympic event on eye brow raising, she could be a gold medalist.

I took a deep breath, knowing what she wanted and deciding to give it to her.

"Lady Malfoy," I started, holding her gaze steadily, "I am sure that it is safe to establish that you are seeking to now the story behind my relationship with Draco. So, here we go:

"I owled him in June, on behalf of the Ministry, to ask him to attend his hearing. Since then, we've been corresponding. Draco claimed, ever since that hearing, that he was in love with me. At first, I scoffed at that, thinking it was one of his ways of getting to me, because, well, it isn't every day your arch nemesis tells you that he loves you.

"But, by August, we've become fairly good friends and, after my return to school, I urged him to find a job. So, in October, he came to Hogwarts and, finally, got me to acknowledge our friendship which was previously regarded as nothing more than a reduced enmity. In November, I believed him – believed that he loves me – but I pushed it aside, anyway, because..." I faltered at that point. "I don't really know why," I said slowly, "i guess I just wasn't ready to accept that I was starting to feel the same way about him.

"During Christmas, he had me convinced that I was attracted to him. So, I told him I would go out with him. But I didn't keep my promise. Somehow, I buried everything I felt for him and told myself I was too busy to give him the time of the day.

"He wanted to take me out on a date on Valentine's Day," I continued, a small smile gracing my lips. "He asked Professor McGonagall to forbid me from entering class the entire day so that I could go out with him."

I could feel tears sliding out of my glands and into my eyes then. _Gosh_, I don't know why the _hell_ I felt comfortable with telling Draco's mother _everything._ But I was on a roll so...

"I said no to him because I was mad at him for causing me to be disallowed from all my lessons, some of which were very important. I told him off, said he should date another girl on Valentine's Day because I said yes to another boy.

"I had a horrible time during my date," A bitter laugh escaped me at that. "Draco, on the other hand, had a wonderful time. He went out with my girl best friend. She had this gigantic crush on him," I waved my hands to indicate just how 'gigantic' Ginny's crush was, a tear sliding down my cheek then.

"I almost lost him then," my voice reduced un volume. "I was _so _stupid. I was jealous and I was _terribly _upset, crying like there was no tomorrow but I _still _didn't realize that I care for him deeply.

"Anyway," I wiped that disobedient tear away, voice firm now. "It blew over and I was urged to ask him out. So I did. But I didn't know he was going to plan us a two-day trip to New Zealand," I smiled fondly at the memory. "It was the best time of my life. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. And, now, here we are."

Lady Malfoy's expression betrayed nothing throughout my rambling. Currently, her eyes were judging and weighing.

Finally, she said, "Break it off with Draco." Her voice was so soft I barely heard her at all. "I can't risk him falling deeper for you then asking for your hand in marriage. We have a responsibility to keep our bloodline untainted, Miss Granger."

What? I stared blankly at her for a second before she continued, "I won't ask you to name your price, Miss Granger." She paused, sipping the tea from her cup. "I know how Gryffindors like you would feel insulted. But I will, however, use other methods to ensure the discontinuation of your relationshp with Draco. That includes," a pause ensued for dramatic effect, "certain death."

Merlin's pant, is this woman _bonkers_? I glared at her, hoping I could melt her into nothingness with the lava boiling up in me. "Lady Malfoy," I addressed her coldly. "I;ve beent hrough two near-death experiences, 10 months of intense annoyance, confusion, denial and plain stupidity before coming to terms with the fact that I am irrevocably in love with your son.

"So, with all due respect, if you want to Avada me, push e off a cliff, boil me in hot soup or however else you choose to have me murdered, ma'am," I gave her a hard stare before continuing, "_feel free to do so._"

She set down her fork silently and davved her mouth with a napkin. Looking up, she held my furious glare with a blank stare, "Miss Granger," she said gently but firmly. "Say that again."

"I'm _sorry?" _I said, incredulity evident on my face.

"Not the entire speech. I believe what I want yu to repeat comes after 'intense annoyance, confusion, denial and plain stupidity'," she said, mild amusement rising in her voice.

Perhaps it was my complete bewilderment at the situation but I actually went along with it. I backtracked – _intense annoyance, confusion, denial and plain stupidity_... "I have come to terms with the fact that I care deeply for your son?" I said, quite sure that was it.

The edges of her lips quirked into and amused smile, "No, dear, you;ve go thte key part wrong," her smile was sowly turning into a smirk. This was _not _good. Smirking Malfoys always mean they are getting something they want and, in this case, I don't eve know what she's getting.

_Key_ part? _I have come to terms with the fact that I..._ Oh. Crap. I raised my lowered lids to find Lady Malfoy's smirk widening as she watched concentration and realization flicker through my features which now arranged themselves in a grimace. "Well, Miss Granger?" Her tone was expectant.

_I've said it once_, I told myself, _it can't be that embarrassing to say it again. Beside, I'm not telling Draco, right? _"I have come to terms with the fact that I," I paused, breathig deep, "am irrevocably in love with your son." I half expected Draco to roll out of the bushes, laughing, after I said that but, thatnk Godric, all there was to fuel the crimson blush on my cheeks was Lady Malfoy's triumphant smile. "Did Draco put you up to this, Lady Malfoy?" I blurted, inwardly deciding that I truly hate smirks.

She laughed genuinely, surprising me. It was a tinkling sound – pretty – fitting her well. "No," she said. "You can nevr guess who put me up to this," she let on.

My eyes widened at that. "Put you up to what?"

"Getting yout to admit to yourself that you love my son," she said, smiling as she placed a slice of cheese cake onto my plate. I said nothing but blushed furiously. She continued, "Of course, I wanted to find out just how much you love Draco. Because, honestly speaking, Miss Granger, I can't care less about your blood. All I want for Draco is someone who will love him half as much as I do and you, my dear, is more than I could ever ask for."

Lady Malfoy's expression was soft and smiling now – completely unguarded. _Gosh, how in the world did such a nice person morph into that monster I just spoke to?_

Then, there her laugh was again. _I said that out loud?_ My cheeks reddened further. "When you're in Slytherin, darling, that's second nature," she said, her eyes twinkling "Now, eat!"


End file.
